20 years in the making: wedding mayhem
by luna bear28
Summary: this is the sequel to 20 years in the making:the beginning. wedding bells are ringing as blossom and brick prepare for the big day. but drama, violence and chaos ensue just days before the ceremony.Can they survive long enough to make it to the alter.
1. Chapter 1

20 years in the making: wedding mayhem

Authors note: I got a request for more buttercup and butch scenes in my story. Honestly this saga is mainly focused on blossom and brick but I like the greens interaction with one another also. The only reason why I don't do very many scenes with the greens is because most of the time I really don't know what to do with them. Their just about the only characters that I have to sit down and think about. But I will try to put more of them in, because the banter between them is always fun to write. And with that said on with the story.

Chapter 1

The quiet streets of Bronx New York on a Sunday afternoon. It was a quiet day as everyone went about their daily routine lives not expecting the chaos that was heading their way. A car speeds down a hill and busts three traffic lights; it was a bank robber who was trying to make his getaway. The driver looks behind him; the maniac chasing him was a true force to be reckoned with. Suddenly he sees a cop car leaping from off the top of the hill and racing down the street like a bat out of hell. He yells out and slams the accelerator scared out of my mind "their catching up".

His passenger looks back equally scared "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW" The driver says.

"PULL OVER!"

The passenger in the getaway car nearly shits himself, Officer Buttercup raced up right next to him glaring at them both "I SAID FUCKING PULL OVER". When they didn't respond she yells out to them again even more. This was frustrating to her, she promised the chief no super powers, and the property damage was too much. So here she was in a high speed car chase when she could have flown up to them, picked up their car and taken them to the station herself, this all just felt like a colossal waste of time. Buttercup kept up at the side of the getaway car, her partner holds onto the inside of the car window. He also hated this; things were so much easier when she could use her powers.

Buttercup yells at them again, she wanted to get them to stop before they got to the bridge. "PULL THE FUCK OVER; YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR AGGRAVATED ASSAULT, UNLICENSED USE OF A FIRE ARM…"

"SHUT UP BITCH" the bank robber driving shouts at her and rams her car. Buttercup spins out of control and stops.

Buttercup sits there in the car totally shocked "Mark did that just happen? Did those assholes just ram me?"

Mark looks at her nervous "ok how about we take a deep breath and think about what to do next".

"Oh I already know what to do next" buttercup starts the engine

Mark's emotions go from nervous to scared "now buttercup take it easy, think about what you're doing".

"I don't need to" buttercup says

Mark nearly shits his pants "buttercup please don't, I have one more week on the force, please don't send me to the hospital".

"Fuck that, these bastards are going down" buttercup slams the pedal and they take off for the bridge. Luckily the bridge was cleared, allowing her to race through like she was on Nascar. She catches up to the getaway car and turns on the siren, she had them in her sights. She drives up next to them again and rams her car into his own. He collides with the iron railing on the side street but tries to stay on the road. Buttercup rams him again but this time holds him against the railing, sparks fly as his car scratches and streaks against the rail.

The bank robber driver looks fearfully at buttercup "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

"CALL ME CRAZY AGAIN" Buttercup shouts at him "I DARE YOU, CALL ME CRAZY AGAIN". She rams them again smashing the door on the passenger side and the drivers side "I WILL RAM YOUR FUCKING CAR OFF THIS BRIDGE, CALL ME CRAZY ONE MORE TIME MOTHERFUCKER!"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" The robbers collectively scream "CRAZY BITCH".

"CRAZY BITCH?" Buttercup yells "DID YOU HEAR THAT MARK? THESE TWO SHIT HEADS THINK I'M A CRAZY BITCH". She rams her car into his again almost sending him over the edge "YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG BITCH, I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY". She pushes her car against his own a little more.

"BUTTERCUP STOP" Mark screams at her knowing she is going too far.

But it was too late; buttercup rams him one more time and sends the car flying over the edge of the rail and completely off the bridge. Buttercup immediately stops and gets out of her car as the robbers vehicle falls into the water "shit". She jumps in after them to retrieve their car.

A minute later

Mark handcuffs the robbers and stuffs them in the car, he then angrily addresses buttercup who at the moment is squeezing water out of her long hair "this is why I'm leaving buttercup".

Buttercup shakes out her hair and smooth's out her bangs "what are you talking about?"

"Your temper is fucking insane" mark says "you're like dynamite; you just explode and fuck everything up in your path. I can't be around that, I'm sorry".

Buttercup looks over at him and frowns "listen, I know I went a little ape shit today, but nobody got hurt so calm the fuck down".

"NO" Mark says angrily "you haven't just gone overboard, you've gone nuts. You ran two guys off a bridge, when you're angry you lose touch with reality. When I have to worry about my partner getting me killed then there's a problem". He calms down a little and walks over to buttercup and stands next to her "listen, I like you girl, you're cool buttercup, you really are but at the end of the day I have a family to go home to and they would be really pissed off if I didn't survive another one of your suicidal Sundays. I've already handed in my resignation, I'm not waiting till next week anymore, I'm leaving tomorrow".

Buttercup looks over at him calmly "its fine, I don't blame you for feeling that way. Believe me, I get it, I'm a time bomb. So if you want to go, I won't stop you".

Mark grins a little, he really didn't want to leave her but he knew she was too destructive so he felt he had to "look I'm just going to take these guys to the precinct, and then maybe we could..."

"Mark" buttercup interrupts "if it's all the same to you, I would like to hang back here for a while".

Mark nods a little "ok, I guess I'll see you in the funny pages".

"Yeah" buttercup says "later". She watches her former partner drive away with the robbers and walks over to the railing looking out to the water. This was the third partner she had driven away this month. She sighs and lights a cigarette and takes a puff from it. Every guy that she's met and every partner she has worked with can't seem to handle her at all. She thinks about this while taking another puff "bunch of pussies". Her mind drifts to butch and the conversation they had a month ago she sighs, she's been avoiding him ever since. Suddenly her cell phone rings, she ignores it for a bit but picks it up to look at who might be on her phone. She sees that it's blossom, so she decides to answer it "bad timing red".

[For you maybe, but for me its wedding dress time.]

"You're fucking kidding me right?" buttercup says

[Oh come on, you promised to help me shop for a wedding dress.]

"yeah and I've been regretting it ever since" buttercup says "I hate dresses and I hate frilly things, so why would you think I would be any good at shopping for that shit in the first place?"

[It's not the act; it's the gesture that counts. You know three sisters shopping for a dress.]

"Dear god" buttercup groans "why are you always tormenting me with this girly bullshit?"

[Yeah right, you know you love that girly bullshit]

"Whatever" buttercup takes another puff from her cigarette

[And afterwards you can come with me to make an appointment with the salon and nail place, the flower arrangers and oooh I know the place called shoe heaven that…..]

Buttercup groans "if I told you I'm coming will you shut the fuck up".

[Yep, afterwards bubbles and boomer are coming with us for movie night at the professor's house]

Buttercup suddenly perks up and puts out her cigarette "um….boomers going to be there".

[Yeah, why?]

"Just asking, look I'll meet you at the bridal shop, ok?" buttercup say's

[Great love you bye]

Buttercup hangs up and grins a little; she couldn't help but think about getting to be around boomer. She had to admit she liked the guy, a lot, perhaps more then she should. She floats up a little, but is disturbed by her phone again ringing. She opens it to look at the name and to her annoyance, its butch. She presses the ignore button on it and sighs, she wasn't in the mood for him, or Jason, she fly's off to join her sister.

[A couple of hours later]

"Uh ladies I'm not very comfortable with this" boomer says as he sits in the middle of a powerpuff pile up on the couch at the Utonium household, they were all watching movies blossom rented. Bubbles snuggled up against boomer with her head on his shoulder and his arm comfortably wrapped around her. Blossom was draped over bubbles lap with her head resting on boomers lap and buttercup was resting against boomer's other shoulder with her feet pulled up on the couch. A big bowl of popcorn rested on the coffee table in front of them.

Bubbles grins "I thought you'd love to be surrounded by gorgeous women".

"More like a gorgeous woman" boomer kisses her forehead. He then looks over at blossom "well blossom shouldn't you be with brick?"

Blossom munches on some popcorn "well he's back at his medical office in Ohio. I'm giving him some time to prepare for when we get married because we're moving to Townsville afterwards. I always thought that this was the perfect place to raise a family".

Boomer smiles down at her "well I'm happy for you guys, you know if you two need any financial help with the wedding or anything afterwards let me know". Bubbles beamed and snuggled closer to him, her boomer was being so generous and sweet.

Blossom beams up at him "same goes for you, future brother in law".

Boomer blushes "Ugh stop calling me that". Blossom gives him a flirty smile causing him to chuckle. He then turns his attention to buttercup "hey, your kind of quiet over there". Buttercup blushes but tries to hide it by dipping her head a little low "how's it going with butch?"

Buttercup doesn't look at him when she speaks "I don't know I mean, I get that he's been through a lot of abuse in his life but I feel like it's too much baggage. I just don't know how a relationship between us can work".

Boomer looks at her concerned "you should call him, he loves you and…." He is interrupted by buttercups actions.

Buttercup wraps her arms around him in a hug and he freezes in place blushing to himself "I don't think I can be with him, at least not until I can sort out my own feelings".

Boomer sighs and puts his arm around her for comfort "you'll be alright buttercup, just follow your heart".

Buttercup smiles brightly in the warmth of his arm "trust me I will".

Bubbles suddenly gets up knocking blossom to the floor "sorry". She grabs the already full bowl of popcorn "I'll get more popcorn".

Buttercup casually unwraps her arms from boomer and rests her legs on his lap "could you get us some sodas too?"

"Whatever" bubbles says as she enters the kitchen.

Boomer looks over at bubbles retreating figure. He then looks over at blossom who floats a little off the floor giving him an equally concerned look "um boomer I think I'll help her in the kitchen" boomer nods as blossom heads for the kitchen.

Blossom floats into the kitchen and find bubbles attacking a bag of ice with an ice pick. She watches as bubbles drops the ice pick and smashes the ice with her fist crushing it into tiny ice crystals. She then curses under her breathe "dammit".

Blossom lands on her feet and walks up to her "bubbles are you ok? You seem a bit off just now".

"I wish people would stop asking me that" bubbles ranted "I'm not jealous, it would be silly of me to be jealous or possessive especially against buttercup. I mean come on, she's so tom boyish, I mean she's so not his type. So I've got nothing to worry about".

Blossom quirks an eyebrow "Um I didn't say anything about buttercup. Bubbles its ok to be jealous, he is your boyfriend, just keep in mind that buttercup is just lonely and confused".

"Yeah I know,** I get it**, she's single" bubbles says frustrated "she needs to stop being so stubborn and just get back with butch".

Blossom takes a six pack of sodas out of the fridge "yeah I know, but just be patient with her".

"I know I will" bubbles says while filing up 4 glasses with ice pieces she smashed "I'm just going to be as patient as possible and try my best not to lose my mind in the process". They carry the refreshments into the living room and bubbles tries to make it through the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer.

Chapter 2

Blossom races through the air, she was late for the cake tasting, they were going to pick out their wedding cake today. All the reservations have been made and the invitations were sent out. Everything has gone smoothly so far, it this point all the little things needed to be tended to. Even the media wanted in on their blessed day, which she allowed the professor to handle, they want everything to be done in good taste and not turn into a media circus. She landed at her place and raced upstairs to meet Mrs. Feldman, the cake designer. When she reaches her apartment she walks in to see brick was already there "oh my gosh, you made it".

Brick smiles up at her "of course".

Mrs. Feldman gets up to extend her hand in greeting "hello , I am , I brought a few cake samples for you and your fiancé to try".

"Hi" blossom shakes her hand "sorry I'm late".

smiles "oh it's fine, your fiancé just tried some of the samples I have brought here. He seems really attached to the chocolate one with the butter cream frosting".

Blossom sits next to Brick on the couch "really? Why the chocolate brick?"

Brick munches on a chocolate cake sample "I love chocolate".

Blossom grins "I never would have taken you for a chocolate lover". She opens her mouth and brick feeds her a piece, she grins as she munches on it "it's good but I thought we could go more traditional like….." She picks up a white frosted vanilla cake sample "like this, vanilla cake with butter cream frosting".

"Nah, chocolates better" brick licks his fingers, looking at his fiancé "I can definitely see myself eating this off you".

Blossom blushes "brick".

"What?" Brick grins at her "we're getting married, that gives me an all access pass to that ass". Brick holds her but she gently pushes him away and blushes furiously "you are so cute when you blush like that".

Blossom shakes her head and looks over at Mrs. Feldman "sorry about him, he's a sexual deviant". She playfully pushes him away and brick sits on his side of the couch chuckling. She then watches him devour some more chocolate cake samples "chocolate is not better then vanilla". She then rolls her eyes "and could you not make a pig out of yourself".

Brick chuckles and starts oinking at her, then nibbles her neck "I think the sugars getting to me".

"Gee you think?" blossom then suddenly beams a smile at him having come up with a solution "let's get a checker board cake".

smiles "I just happen to have a sample of one". She reaches into the cake box she brought and pulls out the checker cake "usually the checker board cake would consist of red velvet cake and vanilla cake squares but we can replace the red velvet with the chocolate giving it a black and white look".

Blossom looks at it with delight "oh this is perfect"

Brick smiles "yeah I get my chocolate and you get vanilla".

smiles at the loving couple "that settles the cake issue, now how about the design of the wedding cake. Is there a particular theme to the wedding, if so we can design the cake to match the over all theme".

"Blossom, I'm sure you can handle this a lot better then me" brick says. Suddenly his cell phone goes off and he takes it out of his pocket to look at it "sorry babe I have to take this".

Blossom nodded "ok honey" she joyfully looks through the book catalogue "ooh this is pretty…."

Brick leaves the ladies to their cake banter and walks over to the side out of earshot. He thinks that it might be a call from the hospital he works at, so he answers his phone "hello?"

He was greeted by a female voice "long time, no see Justin".

Bricks eyes widened in shock. He recognized the voice immediately "Rachael, when the hell did you get out of Jail?" He hurriedly walks to the nearest bathroom making sure no one would here him and closes the door behind him.

[Now is that anyway to greet your dear mother]

"What do you want Rachael?" brick says impatiently

[Only what's owed to me]

"I don't owe you shit" brick says

[Oh I think you do. You remember the deal we had when you were a child? You know the one you screwed me out of?]

"Yes but Reginald found out you were a cheating slut so the deal has been null and void" brick says "deal with it chick".

[YOU SET ME UP, YOU LITTLE SHIT. You were fucking me the whole time and all along you sat there and watched as he took everything away from me and sent me to jail for extortion].

"Bitter much?" brick grins "you only have yourself to blame by the way. You were stealing money; you were deeply involved in illegal money laundering, extortion, running an illegal sweatshop in the basement of the mansion, which surprised even Reginald. You deserved every bit of punishment you had coming to you".

Rachael laughs [and I wonder how Reginald knew about all of that. You tipped him off about the affair and blamed it on someone else. Then all you had to do was watch him explode and change the will. You also tipped him off of everything else that I have either revealed to you or you found out. He was even so angry that he wanted to make my life miserable so he paid a lawyer to open a case file against me.]

"Wow Sherlock Holmes" brick says "you've figured me out".

[Not quite, there's still a matter of Reginald's death. Trust me if I could take credit for that I would. I hated him and my special tea's had sent him to his death bed but I was unable to finish him. So tell me, how did it feel to watch him die.]

Brick grins "you're getting senile in your age".

[Shut the fuck up, I'm only 47, I am very aware of what you did. Before you had me sent away, I sent a few of my informants to tail you; I wanted to keep track of your actions. They have you on tape entering his room at 9:00 pm and leaving at 10:00 pm.]

"He was declared dead the day after I visited him" brick says.

[Yes by a fellow doctor from the hospital you built and ran. A fellow colleague for yours.]

"This doesn't mean I killed Reginald" brick says annoyed.

[Come on Justin, did you forget who you are talking to. I was playing this game when you were playing Lego's in your sandbox. He had a bad heart and bad hearts can't take bad news. You didn't have to even get your hands dirty; all you needed was Reginald's quick temper and his weak condition. Very clever Dr Tyme, you dealt the final blow simply by revealing to him something he would have never imagined, a betrayal by his own son, bravo]

Brick leans against the door and sighs "let me guess your informants have my visit on video".

[From the moment you came to the hospital, to the moment you admired the nurse's beauty and flirted your way into the room, to the final moment you hastily walked out. You know me, I never miss a beat. So what are we going to do here?]

"Do whatever the fuck you want" Brick says

[Well of course you don't give a damn what happens to you. But what of your pretty little fiancé?]

Brick's senses perk up in shock "how the hell…?"

[Oh don't be so shocked, with the right amount of money I can find out anything about anyone. Let's see here, Blossom Utonium, age 25, former leader of the powerpuff girls, a red head. Imagine what would happen if she ever found out the truth about you. I'm guessing not only your life will be ruined but also hers, she will be known as the wife of a killer and she will never want anything to do with you ever again. It's funny but sad how people might end up treating her, it could severely impact her family, her career and she will never be seen the same way ever again.]

"Rachael this isn't funny" Brick says getting worried "she has nothing to do with anything that's happened in the past. Why go after her, when it's me that you want?"

[Use whatever means necessary to get what you want. I believe I've taught you that. Besides who gives a shit about her anyway. The poor and middle class are just tools for the wealthy to use. Look if you want to develop a fucking conscience, then that's your business not mine.]

Brick expression turns dark "Rachael, you're treading on very dangerous ground here. If you go anywhere near her..."

[You aren't going to do a damn thing, not if you don't want this tape to leak out to the public. I'm in New York right now you've got until 10 pm tomorrow night to meet me at the Marriot Marquis hotel. You owe me my money Justin and I intend to collect, 10 million by tomorrow night. Are we agreed?]

"If that's really all it takes then fine, I'll meet you" brick says

[Then don't be late].

Brick hangs up and sits on the ground. Rachael had put him in a very difficult situation; she was making him want to do something that he really didn't feel like doing. There were two options presented to him, pay up the money and confiscate the tape so that no one will ever see it again, or kill Rachael and take the tape by force. He is supposed to be turning over a new leaf for blossom but it looks like certain actions have to be taken to protect her. He's decided to prepare the check for the exchange, he wasn't a big spender at all and the investment that he made throughout the years has made him more the well off even after taxes. He also intends to enlist some help for a back up plan, Rachael was known for going back on her word, if the money wasn't enough for her to hand over the tape then he will need help getting rid of her. Brick walks out of the bathroom and to the living room where blossom and were sitting.

Blossom notices him and smiles "where did you disappear to?"

"Just talking to an old friend" brick says.

Blossom shows him the cake design book "should we go for the satin pink bliss, the gold and white rhapsody or traditional white dreams".

"Traditional white" brick says "it's just nicer then the others". He doesn't let the stress of being black mailed a minute ago get to him. He sits calmly down next to blossom and suddenly kisses her passionately.

Blossom was a bit taken back by the kiss. When they separate she smiles more from the utter shock "what was that for?"

Brick shrugs "just for the heck of it".

Blossom gives him a strange look "everything ok?"

Brick looks deep into her eyes "everything is perfect and I will do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way".

Blossom looks back at him lovingly "ditto".

"Ahem" both redheads turn to "sorry I'm on a tight schedule".

Brick frowns at her "cock blocker".

Blossom hits his shoulder to get him to stop being rude "we're sorry please continue Mrs. Feldman".

As explains the prices for the traditional white. Blossom makes up her mind on the perfect wedding cake. While brick makes up his mind on the right way to kill Rachael and where to stash her body in case she doesn't adhere to their agreement. Either way he had to make this go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning

Blossom woke up extra early today, with the wedding just days away she nearly kicked herself for waiting till the last minute to get her sisters bridesmaid dresses. She made bubbles her maid of honor which suited buttercup just fine. Now she had to meet them at David's Bridal to get the dresses. Brick had also woken up early and was getting the tuxedos from a high priced tailor in Great Britain. Blossom rolled her eyes thinking about that, leave it to brick to go all out. After a while blossom arrives at the dress shop and sees her two sisters standing out front.

When she walks closer to them she notices tension between the two. So she decided to ask "ok what happened?" bubbles had a stern and angered look on her face and buttercup was also angered and annoyed standing a good distance away from her.

Buttercup shrugs "I don't know, ask her, she's the one tripping out over nothing".

Blossom looks at bubbles who looks off to the side "well?"

Bubbles looks at her frowning "buttercup asked boomer out on a date yesterday".

"It wasn't a date" buttercup says "I was bored and wanted to go out".

"So you called up my boyfriend and invited to dinner and a movie?" Bubbles says angrily

"I didn't feel like being alone" buttercup says defensively

"Why didn't you call me?"Bubbles says "you could have also called blossom".

"Just because we are triplets doesn't mean we have to spend every single moment of every single day together" buttercup says "besides blossom was busy and I didn't know what the fuck you were doing".

"**You have friend's buttercup**" bubbles says getting angrier "you could have spend the day with them".

"You know I really don't have to stand here and deal with you insecure bullshit" buttercup says.

"INSECURE BULLSHIT?" Bubbles says appalled

"ENOUGH" Blossom yells trying to intervene "buttercup?Did boomer agree to go out with you?"

Buttercup frowned a bit remembering her disappointment "no he said he was busy". Bubbles sees the look on her face and gets even more pissed, if she really wasn't trying to date boomer why would she be so disappointed over being denied.

"Ok" blossom says "you guys didn't go out so there's no problem at this moment". She looks over at bubbles and buttercup who were still glaring at each other "ok look girls, we are just 6 days away from the wedding, I just want to go inside, get you two your dresses and then get out. Can we just please focus on that?" her two sisters mumble in agreement and she opens the door for them to float inside.

Blossom walks in after them and sees instantly an adorable red dress hanging to her left on the wall "oh wow look at that one". Her sisters fall behind as she walks over to the dress itself "we could put a red bloomed rose on the side hip, it would look so cute don't you think". She looks back at them and frowns seeing that neither of them even notice what she was pointing at, bubbles looked off at the side and buttercup looked annoyed at bubbles. Blossom sighs and looks around for something to break the lousy mood. She then sees a lavender dress with small frills on its sleeves and tries to navigate the situation "how about this one girls?"

"You know I hate lavender, blossom" buttercup makes a face.

"Well sorry" blossom says "I mean I could use some help here". She then turns to bubbles "how about you bubbles? Red dress or lavender one?"

Bubbles appears to be stewing over something in her head "I don't care, I'll wear whatever".

Buttercup gets even more annoyed "don't bother with bubble head; she must be on the rag".

Bubbles glares at her "well maybe if you didn't act like such a lonely lost mutt and try to hog my boyfriends attention all the time then maybe I wouldn't have to act like **I'm on the rag**".

Buttercup glares back at her "you got something to say to me?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend" bubbles says "that's what I have to say". She wasn't yelling at her but she did say it loud enough for everyone to take notice in the store. Time seemed to stand still in the store at that moment.

Blossom sensed trouble in the air and tries to intervene "um actually perhaps we should get burgundy colored dresses. I mean other weddings do it all the time right?"

"Nobody wants your dorky ass boyfriend bubbles" buttercup spurts out.

"Then why did you ask him out?" bubbles spits out.

"Why can't I? He's my friend" buttercup says

"Then why didn't you simply call me or blossom it's not like you don't have my number" bubbles says "admit it, if I hadn't asked about why your number was in his phone, you would not have told me".

"I just told you today" buttercup says

"Yeah after boomer turned you down" bubbles says "and after I confronted you on it".

"I'm not too scared to tell you what the fuck I'm doing bubbles" buttercup says.

"Then why can't you admit that you clearly have a crush on boomer?" bubbles asks.

Blossom looks at the auburn dress to her right "um…..h...how about an auburn dress with lace sleeves, it looks very elegant". She was clearly trying to divert the conversation, and failing miserably.

Buttercup gets more angered "I don't have a crush on boomer".

"Then why are you always around him" bubbles says, not caring how angry she gets.

"Maybe because we enjoy each others company" buttercup says "just because you're too boring to keep his interest doesn't mean I have to be".

"Oh shit" blossom spurts out subconsciously "girls how about a time out? This is getting too serious".

Bubbles ignores her getting truly heated "I am so fucking sick of you going after what's mine. You don't really want him you're just bored with your own life so you want to fuck up mine".

"How dare you" buttercup says "I'm not that kind of person and you know it".

"No you're right" bubbles says "you way worse".

Blossom grabs bubbles shoulder "seriously, stop before you say something you'll regret".

Bubbles shrugs her off "no buttercup, I know who you really are".

Buttercup stares at her tensely "careful bubbles, you really don't want to push my buttons".

Bubbles fearlessly stands her ground "you are a bitter and lonely bitch. You can fuck any guy you want to but will never find one who would actually love you. So you play the third wheel act and garner sympathy points from boomer without even so much as a thought that you're sucking the romance out of someone else's relationship. You're nothing but a pathetic love starved leech".

Without warning buttercup backhands bubbles across the face. Everyone in the store hears it and looks over at the girls. Bubbles holds her cheek where she was slapped and looks over at buttercup with a mixture of shock and betrayal. Her eyes start to tear up a little.

Buttercup grins a little in a nasty way "awww what's the matter? Don't tell me you're going to cry now".

Blossom pushes buttercup away "stop it, you're being a bitch".

Buttercup rolls her eyes "like that's ever stopped me before". She then sneers at bubbles as blossom goes over to the blond making sure she is ok "oh please all she's going to do is cry, that's all she's about". Bubbles doesn't look at either of them and remains quiet as buttercup continues "you've always been a fucking cry baby. So what? I'll admit it, I'm crushing on boomer. After dating one jerk after another, it's about time I hang with someone nice and normal for a change". As cocky as buttercup was acting, in actuality she hated this conversation because it made it painfully clear to her that she was indeed falling for boomer and that idea alone was killing her. Since the truth was out she figured she might as well go all the way "I like him, a lot, and if he dumped your ass, I would go out with him in a heartbeat".

Blossom looks at buttercup with wide eyes "buttercup what the hell?"

"Don't buttercup me" buttercup says while looking straight at bubbles "if we ended up together, then it would be all your fault for being too fucking weak to keep him".

Bubbles couldn't take it anymore, they expected her to cry and fly away, but instead she punches buttercup hard in the face. The dark haired woman reels backwards and holds her face in absolute shock. Bubbles stands there, her fist throbbing and she glares at her dangerously "you will take back what you said now".

Buttercup punches bubbles back in the face "make me bitch".

Blossom get between them "no, not here, please take it outside". She sees bubbles raise her head and starts to panic "let's talk this over outside PLEASE".

Bubbles tackles buttercup and the two go at it. The other women in the store watch in horror as these two super powered ladies fight. The 2 girls punch, kick and throw each other around the store destroying everything in their path.

Meanwhile in the royal treatment tailor shop in Britain

Boomer starts to sneeze and sniffles a bit; he then looks out the door of the tailor shop "I should call bubbles".

Butch was sitting on the big comfy arm chair reading a newspaper while boomer was the first to try on a tuxedo. He then chuckles a little seeing brick hover around boomer like a mother hen making sure it fit right "I think what you need to do is leave her alone for once".

Brick raises boomers arms up checking the length of the sleeves "he's right you know, you don't always have to be around her, she'll feel like you're smothering her and might ask for her space".

"Seriously?" boomer says a little startled by that, he then looks at the floor a bit "am I really smothering her".

Brick glares at him "focus big man, I need to see the length of the arms." Brick takes a step back and grins "nice, I like the cut of this tux, it makes you look sexy, but do you **feel** sexy boomer?"

"No" boomer frowns "I feel like my big brothers checking me out", Butch snickers in the background.

Brick knocks his head gently "there's a problem though, and it's your pants legs. Their too long because your so damn short." He ignores boomers glare and bends down to look at his pants legs "I'll have to get some special shoes so that your midget ass doesn't drag the pants legs on the floor".

"Well geez" boomer says outraged "sorry for not growing to your specifications Groomzilla"; butch laughs even more in the background.

"Yeah yeah" brick says "just hold still and I'll have Woodrow do some more alterations".

Boomer sighs "I can't, I feel like something's wrong, maybe I should give her a call".

"She's fine" brick says annoyed "she's a chick surrounded by other chicks doing what chicks do".

Butch looks at them over the paper in his hand "yeah, they're probably trying on dresses and clucking about what color shoes to wear".

[Back at David's Bridal]

The store owner is hiding under the counter trying to contact the police while the chaos runs rampant around her. Somewhere within the fight, blossom gets involved to try and stop it. She looks over the counter at the owner "I'm so, so, sorry, I promise to pay for all the damages". She is interrupted as bubbles takes buttercups arm and swings her head first across the shop and into a glass display case. Buttercup then gets up and zooms towards bubbles. She then grabs her by the hair bringing the blonds head down on her knee repeatedly. Bubbles then grabs buttercups hair and the two end up in a very violent game of tug of war, while knocking down rows of racks and stepping all over the dresses.

[Back in Britain]

It was now butch's turn to try on his tux. Brick frowns looking at the outfit itself "you've lost weight. Too lovesick to eat nowadays?"

"Don't be stupid" butch says annoyed "like I would lose a meal over that chick". He was lying of course; he hadn't been eating or sleeping very well since his conversation with buttercup. Boomer looks at him sympathetically from his seat on the arm chair.

Brick gets agitated while looking over butch "you've lost five pounds since I've last seen you. Gain back the weight or I'm replacing you with boomer as my best man".

"Awww dude….for real's?" butch says a little offended.

Brick crosses his arms "well sorry but you're not giving me much to work with here, I mean your rib cage is practically showing, you look like you belong in a third world country". He goes to the back to get the ties for the tux.

Butch gets self-conscious a little and raises his suit top to look at his stomach. He slaps and rubs it a bit, then frowns "boomer, am I really too skinny?"

Boomer sneezes again then looks at him sadly "butch, instead of calling her all the time maybe you should go see her".

Butch was silent for a while not really saying anything. After a while though he speaks again "she won't see me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" boomer says sniffling a bit, he makes a note to himself to find out who is talking about him so much.

"I bet she'll see you though" butch says. The both of them suddenly become very quiet, neither really having anything more to say to the other. Butch really couldn't help the jealous feeling rising within him as he frowns at his own reflection, what did boomer have that he didn't?

Boomer suddenly speaks "um...you know, you haven't been looking very healthy lately".

Butch is jolted out of his negative thoughts and looks at him through the mirror; he didn't really expect boomer to say anything "O…Oh?"

Boomer smiles at him brightly "let's all go to fat burger after this".

Butch looked at him for a bit, he couldn't understand why but he was suddenly no longer jealous of boomer anymore. How did that happen? How did he change the mood so quickly? He looks at boomer for a bit again, a bit more comforted by his brother's presence "They…. have one of those in Britain?"

Boomer beams at him "yep, I've been to this region before. I can take you and brick, it's on me".

"Ok" butch says smiling fully at him "but I want the biggest burger there".

"What do you want on it?" boomer says.

"lets see" butch thinks to himself and turns to boomer fully "I want three burger patties, then I want bacon, cheese, bacon, chili, bacon, lettuce, bacon , mayonnaise, bacon, ketchup, tomatoes….. Did I mention I wanted bacon?"

Boomer laughs "cool, after this I'll get you that burger". The two chuckle together enjoying their quiet time.

[Back at David's Bridal]

Blossom tries to get in between her sisters hair pulling war by grabbing the both of them to separate them. Suddenly they both grab her hair and the three sisters violently spin around in midair in a carousel of pain.

"LET GO BITCH" Buttercup yells

"YOU LET GO SKANK"Bubbles says angrily

"OW, OW, OW" blossom screams out "WILL THE BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS LET ME THE FUCK GO?" with the pulling and the yanking of her head in all sorts of directions, she could feel it about to rip. She blasted her laser eyebeams but accidently raises her eyes upwards hitting the sprinkler system. The alarm goes off and water sprays out all over the store wetting everything in sight. All the women there have freaked out by now and were all bum rushing the door. The store owner faints, the carnage of the whole situation proved to be too much for her.

[Back in Britain]

The soft sounds of violin music filled the air as the ruffs waited for their tailored tuxes. All three were sitting in plush comfy recliners relaxing.

Boomer smiles, his past worries melting away "this place is nice brick".

Brick grins "yeah, I usually get my suits delivered from here, but I figured it would be nice to have you guys here with me".

A butler comes towards them and hands each of them a menu "gentlemen, your tuxedos are being altered to your specifications, but while you wait, here is a menu of our finest tea's".

Boomer takes his menu and he looks at it "well orange crème is my favorite, so I think I'll get that".

"I'm not really that into tea" butch says looking at his menu "I guess I could take the earl grey".

Brick grins at his menu "apple chamomile with honey please".

The butler takes their orders with a smile "very good gentlemen, I shall be back with your teas and some biscuits". He disappears in the back room.

The brothers lean back in their chairs in total bliss. Butch smiles "wow you sure know how to live brick"

"Well you know me" brick says "if it's not the best then it's worthless". He picks up a remote from the side of his chair and presses a button on it; suddenly all three of their recliners start to vibrate massaging their backs. All three men slink back into their chairs and sigh collectively enjoying the magic fingers of their seats.

[David's Bridal]

The 3 powerpuff girls spin in midair faster and faster around each other, each of their hands tangled in the others head. Blossom screams out in pain again some of her hair was beginning to rip from her skull "AH LET GO ALREADY, LET GO!" Finally she gets her wish as her hair is torn from her head and her body is catapulted through the store window, shattering it into pieces. Her body collides with a nearby parked car. The sound of glass breaking forces her two sisters to stop. They look at the red hair in their hands and both turn pale realizing what just happened.

They both zoom through the shatter window and rush to blossoms side. Bubbles calls out to the red head "blossom are you alright?"

Buttercup was worried also "we're so sorry, come on say something".

Blossom slowly raises herself up to a sitting position and glares at them. She is about to scold them when she feels a bit of cold air hit her head at two strange angles. She slowly stands up and reaches the spots where the air is hitting her and feels two bald spots on either side of her head. She then looks at the patches of red hair in her sisters hands. Her eyes widened as she feels around the two bald spots on either side of her head. She then lets out an ear piercing scream, her scream shatters the windows of all the cars in the entire parking lot "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO TO ME?"

Bubbles fidgets guiltily "now blossom, it's ok, it doesn't look so bad".

"Yeah" buttercup says "and besides, at least now you can say brick's not marrying you for your looks" she chuckles nervously.

Blossom explodes into a bridezilla and screams in frustration. She then lunges at buttercups neck strangling her " AHHHHH YOU RUINED MY HAIR, YOU JERKS ARE DEAD".

Bubbles jumps on blossoms back trying to keep her from killing the green eyed woman "BLOSSOM, WE DIDN'T MEAN TO I SWEAR ACK…" Blossom had managed to throw her off her back and now had both sisters in a head lock strangling the both of them.

The store owner regains consciousness and looks at all the damage to her store. The sound of police sirens are heard as the store owner exits outside, she angrily points at them "GET THESE CRAZY BITCHES AWAY FROM MY STORE".

[Back at Britain]

The three ruffs have already picked up their tuxes and are now at the fat burger boomer promised. They were laughing and joking around about the old days. At the end of their meal, they all step out of the restaurant. Butch steps out to the warm sun and stretches his back happily scratching his full stomach "oh man I'm stuffed".

Boomer also smiles contently "yeah me too, it's been a great day". He checks his watch and blinks "guys it's been a blast but I've got to bolt. I guess the next time we see each other will be at the wedding".

Brick pouts a little "what? No bachelor party?"

Butch gets excited all of a sudden "BACHELOR PARTY, YEAH!"

"BACHELOR PARTY NO!" Boomer says mimicking him "bubbles wouldn't agree to that".

Brick smirks "hey look, it will be my last night of debauchery".

"TITIES AND ASS IN MY FACE YEAH!" Butch yells out happily again.

"Guys I don't know if that's a good idea" boomer says

"They'll be strippers dancing around, and absolutely no sex" brick says "and bubbles doesn't have to know a thing".

"PLENTY OF SEX IN THE CHAMPAGNE ROOM YEAH" Butch yells out again.

"Will you shut up" boomer says

Brick chuckles but then gives boomer a serious look "you're a part of my special entourage, I want you there every step of the way".

Boomer sighs; it was hard to say no to him when he was being that sincere "fine, I'm in".

"YEAH, I'M GONNA MAKE IT RAIN ON THOSE BITCHES" Butch says high fiving brick.

Boomer shakes his head and chuckles "I'll see you guys there, email me the location ok. I gotta go." He floats up and fly's off home.

Butch is about to do the same but brick puts his hand on his shoulder halting his actions. He looks over at brick and blinks "what's up?"

"Come over to my place with me" brick says "there's something I need to talk to you about".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The professor is at home in the kitchen, he is washing dishes from the dinner he just ate. Without the girls around, he didn't really have much to do around the house besides the daily work in his lab. When he finished, he goes over to the living room to watch his soaps. Suddenly the phone rings causing him to look at it in alert. It reminded him of whenever the hotline use to ring. He smiles remembering his 3 darling little angels as he picks up the receiver "hello? Utonium residents; professor utonium speaking". His face after a moment turns from an expression of contentment to one of pure shock "YOUR WHERE?"

[Meanwhile]

Brick and Butch fly over to bricks penthouse and they lay their tuxes on his bed. Butch quirks an eyebrow at brick "so why did you need to see me?"

Brick walks over to the kitchen to grab a knife "I actually wanted to talk to Jason".

"Well you can forget that shit" butch says not really paying attention to what brick is quietly doing in the kitchen. He plops down on the couch and picks up the T.V remote in bricks living room "I'm trying to stay in control as much as possible. So if you want to talk to someone, it's going to have to be me".

Brick finds a bottle of antidote x in his cabinet, then takes out a carving knife out of the drawer. He then pours some of the chemical onto the knife "that's too bad; I really need him to help me tonight". He puts the knife behind his back and walks into the living room where butch is chilling out, channel surfing.

"With what?" butch asks without looking at him.

Brick speedily stabs butch in the arm from behind "it's a risky mission that I don't want you to be a part of, sorry".

The pain of the cut and the fiery stinging burn of the antidote x makes butch close his eyes, lean forward and grab his arm. Seconds later his pained look goes away and when he opens his eyes silver orbs look forward before finally regarding brick. He gives brick an annoyed look and rubs some blood off his arm "can I get a napkin or something?"

Brick gives him a wet rag and watches him closely as he circles around the couch and sits in an armchair across from him "I need your help".

Jason looks up at him while cleaning his wound "with what?"

Brick looks at him for a moment "I need you to help me kill someone".

[Meanwhile in the Utonium house]

Professor Utonium was annoyed he had to take his latest invention, the teleport, to get to New York and transport himself and the girls back. After having to bail his "sweet little angels" out of prison, he needed answers and he was in no mood to argue about it. He ushers the girls out of the lab and sits them all on the couch in the living room, he then analyzed them for a second. Buttercups hair was frazzled, her clothes were damp and torn and she had a big bruise on the side of her face, not to mention others on her arms and neck.

Bubbles was about the same only she had a busted lip and her hair was a tangled mess. Blossom was also damp but didn't have very many injuries, just a few and two bald spots on either side of her head. She was half glaring at the other two and half watching the professor's reaction.

The professor sighs and sits on the coffee table In front of them "girls, is there any particular reason why I had to bust you 3 out of jail?"

Blossom takes the opportunity to tattle tale "I just want to take this moment to say that I wasn't the one fighting. It was so totally these two psychos".

The professor tries to hide a smirk as blossom tells on her sisters, some things never change "yes that may be so but in the end the police have reported pulling you off of buttercup and bubbles". Blossom blushes a little from embarrassment.

The professor continues "now what on earth could be important enough for the two of you to fight against each other". He looks at bubbles and buttercup concerned.

The two remain silent for a moment. But bubbles starts to speak "it was just a slight misunderstanding, that's all".

Buttercup adds "yeah I said a few things, she said some shit and we just got carried away".

"What could the two of you have said to each other that was so bad?" the professor asks.

"Something stupid" buttercup says "just forget it, it's over now".

"Yeah, it's nothing really" bubbles says.

Blossom rolls her eyes "oh for god sakes, will you two just tell him the fight was over boomer?"

The professors eyes widen "WHAT?" All three girls remain quiet. The professor pinches the bridge of his nose "ok blossom tell me the whole story".

[Bricks penthouse]

Jason lays back against the couch "so who is the unlucky wretch and what did he do to piss you off?"

"It's a she" brick says sitting in an armchair across from him.

Jason smiles giving him a fond look "she's your adoptive mother huh?"

Brick nods a bit taken back "how did you know?"

"I had the same look on my face when I decided to kill my mother" Jason says nonchalantly.

Brick looks at him for a moment "butch killed his mom?"

Jason nods "no, I killed my mom, she was never butch's mom. I was always her one and only son".

Brick frowns in confusion "I thought the two of you were the same person".

Jason takes out a cigarette and lights it "we're one in the same body, that's all you need to know for now". He takes a puff from the cigarette "let's stay on topic here. Do you have a plan?"

Brick nods "yeah, but first I need to know, can you use any of butch's special powers?"

Jason grins "as far as I know, I can use his super strength and shadow powers".

Brick nods "I can use that to my advantage. Just come to the hotel with me and wait in the car. Give me at least 20 minutes before coming in and collecting the body".

"aye aye captain" Jason says.

Brick sits back in his chair "now I suppose you want to be paid for this".

Jason tilts his head and gazes at brick; a playful grin is plastered on his face for the very first time "I want to see you kill her".

Brick shrugs his shoulders "whatever gets you off dude".

[Back at the Utonium house]

The professor sighs "so let me see if I understand this correctly, you destroyed the bridal shop, fought amongst each other, caused over a million dollars in property damage, seriously wrecked every car within a 10 mile radius and got arrested all because of boomer? Ex rowdy ruff boy, boomer". All three girls sank in the couch ashamed, blossom for not being able to control the situation and bubbles and buttercup for allowing things to get that far in the first place.

Blossom decides to speak "well technically dad, he's not a rowdy ruff boy anymore, so I guess we could say they fought over James del Tora". The professor glares at her and she clams up and sinks back in the chair "right, I'll shut up now".

The professor rubs his temple "as a matter of fact blossom, wait for me in my lab, I'll find that elixir for you, the one I made the last time these two ripped your hair out". He emphasized on that causing the 2 sisters to look away even more ashamed. This was the second time they did this to her, they watched as blossom gets up and walks to the lab downstairs. The professor draws his attention to the 2 remaining puffs "honestly, fighting over a guy at your age? What were you 2 thinking? I'm very surprised at the both of you…..well maybe just you bubbles".

"Hey" buttercup says outraged "I'm not that bad.

Bubbles frowns sadly "I'm really sorry, I just….well…"

The professor tilts his head "well what? Is there something you girls aren't telling me?" The two girls are silent again and the professor frowns "are you girls protecting boomer? Did he initiate this feud between you? Because if he did….."

"No he didn't" bubbles says quickly

"Yeah he doesn't even know I love him" buttercup covers her mouth and her eyes widen, she couldn't believe she said that out loud. It was too late though, bubbles looks at her a bit shocked and betrayed.

The professor looks worried "Buttercup are you….?"

Buttercup interrupts him "look why are we still dwelling on this conversation? We argued, it happened, it's done. Bubbles I'm sorry for kicking your ass, you fucking happy now? There's my apology, NOW DROP IT". She zooms through the front door and flies away.

The professor sighs and goes to sit next to bubbles, he wraps his arm around her "what a mess, bubbles please don't let this tear you apart from your sister". He rubs her shoulder gently "buttercup is your sister; please have faith that she will do nothing to hurt you and neither will boomer". He stops seeing tears coming down his daughter's eyes. She felt deeply betrayed and hurt by buttercup, He didn't know what else to do but to hold her and let her cry in his arms.

[8 Pm, At the Marriott Marquee]

Jason and brick walks the streets of time square and into the hotel. The plan was simple, brick goes into meet Rachael. He will first try to get the tape by giving her what she wants, but if she resists, he will have to inject her with a serum that will render her paralyzed, then Jason will teleport into the room and drag Rachael's stiff body back into the shadows with him, sending them both to Rachael's final resting place where phase two of his plan will take place. Brick goes into the hotel and towards the elevator. Rachael had given her room number to him via text message. While he rode the elevator all he could think about was blossom and their life together. He leans against the wall of the elevator and wondered if this would be the first time he would have to do this. Will he have to dispose of his past demons in order to live happily with blossom? If that's the case then so be it. He arrives at the 70th floor and walked up to the door of her hotel room. He knocks on her door and waits for her to answer it, when the door opens Rachael stands on the other side smiling at him. She was wearing a lace black teddy with matching stockings and high heel shoes. Her body looks nothing like the average body of a 47 year old, she may not look as young but she did look just as beautiful as she did when he first saw her.

Brick stands there a bit stunned, he then recovers and grins at her "aren't you the merry little cougar". He walks in, he himself was wearing a black trench coat, black jeans with matching shoes and a red turtle neck shirt, and He also wore black leather gloves to complete the ensemble. His dark red eyes regard her for a moment and he sits on her bed.

Rachael walks around the bed and stands in front of him leaning against a dresser "ugh dear god Justin why didn't you wear your contacts tonight? Those creepy looking eyes are such a turn off".

"What's the big deal?" brick says "it's not like anything was going to happen tonight". He grins seeing the irritated look on Rachael face "horny old lady thought you were going to get some tonight huh?"

"Fuck you" Rachael says blushing a little.

Brick leans back on his hands and tilts his head mocking her with a sympathetic smile "I know you wanted to tonight Hun, but I didn't come here for that shit. Do you have the tape?"

Rachael frowns and walks towards him, to his shock she straddles his lap but doesn't sit on it "I've got it, but do you have what I want?" brick stares at her a bit wide eyed. She takes this opportunity to reach behind his ear and touches him there stroking it lightly.

Brick immediately turns red and he slaps her hand away "s….stop".

"So cute" Rachael says chuckling "that spot still makes you weak in the knees".

Brick glares at her embarrassed and pushes her away from him "ENOUGH, where's the god damn tape?"

Rachael's smile goes away and is replaced by an angry glare "fine, but I want to see the money first".

Brick unfolds a bank check from his pocket and shows it to her "you know I'm more then good for it".

Rachael still frowns at him, then reaches into the drawer and takes out the tape "here". They exchange items and Rachael looks at the check "this is really the only reason you came here?"

Brick takes the tape and stands up "what other reason is there?" he heads toward the door, but suddenly a bullet fly's past his head and through the front door. In shock brick slowly turns his head to see Rachael with a silencer rifle in her hand "woman, have you lost your mind?"

"SHUT UP" Rachael yells at him "you're a real son of a bitch, you know that? Did you really think I was going to let you walk out of here just like that?"

"Actually yeah" brick says "I was really looking forward to that".

"Awww silly rich white boy" Rachael mocks him "I never intended to let you live. You've insulted me Justin, treating me like some middle aged desperate housewife. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT?"

Brick sighs and turns around fully to look at her "Rachael you really don't want to do this, please reconsider".

Rachael laughs maniacally "I never thought I'd see the day when thee Justin Tyme would be begging for his life. You see honey, I'm a real sore loser, and I'd hate to think that some young pretty bitch is going to be happily married to my Justin. Did you think I was just going to let you go live a happy life without me? I want it all, the money, my social status and most importantly you. So here's what's going to happen, I'm going to disappear for a while and you are going to come with me and never see your little red head bitch ever again".

Brick gives her a blank look "and if I refuse?"

"I blow your fucking brains out" Rachael says with a serious look on her face "you're not allowed to be happy unless it's with me. You're mine; you understand that you little shit. I'll kill you, then I'll go after your bitch, it's that simple". Brick looks at her for a while blankly, and she glares back, wondering why he was so calm about this situation, did he think she was bluffing? "Now how about you take off you clothes and get on the fucking bed, from now on you will do exactly as I say".

Brick chuckles and grins at her "Horney old bitch".

"WHAT?" Rachael yells at him "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?"

Brick looks at her seriously "I'm not coming with you, I've found someone else, and I'm getting married in 5 days. You need to stay away from me and my fiancé and more importantly, you need to put the gun down and leave. If you shoot me Rachael, it will be the last mistake you will ever make".

Rachael gets even angrier "WRONG ANSWER". She pulls the trigger and shoots brick several times in the chest with the rifle while she is shooting she goes crazy "why is it so hard for you to be with me? YOU BASTARD, YOU ASSHOLE, I'M MORE OF A WOMAN THEN SHE'LL EVER BE. YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She stops after she runs out of bullets. Brick is pressed up leaning against the door, she's expecting him to fall so she turns her back on him, she sighs and drops the rifle on the floor "fucking fool, now look what you made me do. Now I'm going to have to put a hit out on your little sweetheart, how tragic".

"This **is** tragic" brick straightens his back and brushes the bullets off his chest, Rachael stares at him in shock and horror as he looks back at her completely unfazed by the bullets "I gave you every chance in the world to walk away alive, but it looks like I'm forced to implement plan B after all". He zooms towards her before she has a chance to scream and covers her mouth with one hand while he reaches in his pocket for the syringe. He then sticks it in her neck and injects her with the chemical. He lets her go and watches her stagger as he puts away the syringe and takes out his cell phone "plan b initiate". A dark shadow appears behind him and Jason emerges out of it. Brick walks over at Rachael and catches her before her paralyzed body hits the floor. He picks her up and lays her down on the bed. He then takes the check out of her hand and tears it up "you won't be needing this where you're going".

Jason gazes down at Rachael smiling excitedly "wow, she's gorgeous. She'll make a beautiful corpse". As brick walks away from him to retrieve the tape Jason feels her boobs "are these real?"

"Did you bring the rope?" brick asks.

Jason nods and uses the rope to tie up Rachael's arms and legs "you my dear are in for quite an interesting night". When he finishes, he lifts her up over his shoulder and walks over to bricks shadow "see you later". He then disappears with her into the shadow. Brick casually puts his trench coat back on and walks out of the door of the room, to carry out Rachael's execution.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason fly's out to a desert in the middle of nowhere with Rachael still over his shoulder. When he lands he plops her down on the sand covered ground to wait for bricks arrival "it should take him about 20 minutes to get here, so for now it's just you and me". He looks over at Rachael who looks back up at her; he can see the fear in her eyes. If she wasn't paralyzed she would be crying and begging for her life right now. Jason looks at her seriously "you have a reason to be afraid but not of death, no, you've done a lot of greedy sinister, selfish and horrible things in your life and the irony of it all is that you believe there's a god. So you're scared shitless, because you already know where your soul is going". He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and takes one, he then lights it taking a few puffs from it. He let's the smoke pour from his mouth before continuing "you know I always thought that it's not the act of dying that scares us the most but what happens afterwards that really fucks us up. You see Rachael…uh may I call you Rachael?" he waits a little for a response as if she could give one "you see Rachael, messed up bastards like you and me we'll think about ourselves all the way to the very end, but good normal people will think about how others will fair without them after they have passed on. I guess that's the difference between who goes to heaven and who goes to the other place. If you are pure and good deep down inside you will think freely of others regardless of whatever situation you get into whether it is life or death but if you're rotten to the core then well you're basically fucked".

Tears start to fall down Rachael's face, if she could move she would be sobbing her heart out. Jason takes another drag from his cigarette and wipes the tears from her eyes affectionately "if it makes you feel better sweetie, I've been to hell. It's not as dramatic as the movies portrayed it to be". He takes one last drag, then puts the cigarette out on Rachael's forehead "picture being in a pitch black room. You see nothing, hear nothing, sense nothing". He stares off into the distance with a dead look on his face suddenly "you're left to think about everything that's ever happened in your life. Your past regrets, sorrows and pain come back to haunt you". He holds himself and grins ducking his head down to look at the ground "it's cold and dead and you're memories of the life you once had played over and over in your head". He then chuckles and looks up at her with a psychotic smile "you get it right? That's the punishment. I killed my little sister in cold blood so I was supposed to relive the day over and over again for all eternity. My fond memories of when I was able to see the bright wonderful world play back to me as if I was still alive and vibrant and just when I felt like I was home again, I woke up and around me was nothing but darkness. Then I close my eyes and it starts all over again, over and over and over and over…." He breaks off laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Jason looks up and sees brick about to land with a cement mixer in his hand "just recalling the good old days". He looks at the cement mixer in bricks hand and grins "so…. Whatcha doing with that sexy?"

"I'm going to use it to bury her" brick says plainly.

"That's hot" Jason says, he then watches brick walk over to Rachael on the ground "you must really hate her".

Brick looks down at her and turns the cement mixer on; he had put the cement mix in already. He then reaches into his coat pocket and takes out the tape he had received before. He then melts it with his heat vision until there was nothing left "she yet again selfishly thought of herself and tried to ruin my life, she's always done that. But what surprised me tonight was the fact that she tried to kill me. If she couldn't have me; then there was no way I could live peacefully with blossom. Our future children and even grandchildren would have suffered her wrath and all because I fucked her when I was sixteen".

"Quite an accomplishment" Jason smiles at him "getting laid with an older woman at sixteen".

"if I had to do it all again I never would" brick kneels down looking at her fear stricken face "you know I would say that this is for all the lives you've ruined, all the people you have hurt, all the children who have died in your sweat shops and hey I can even say that this is for Reginald who you systematically poisoned and cheated on throughout your marriage, but I won't. I prefer not to think about past shit. This is for me and blossom and our future together".

Jason rolls his eyes "everything's a damn speech with you isn't it?" He gets up and walks around them, he then spins around fast and drills a hole in the ground. He goes deep, 10 feet under then stops and fly's out "it's ready".

Brick lifts up Rachael into his arms and floats just above the hole. At this point they look at each other for a while floating in the air. There were all sorts of things in Rachael's eyes, anger, betrayal, intense fear, but most apparent was confusion. She could no longer tell who this man before her was, truth be told she never loved him in the past. She saw him as a tool she could train and use to her advantage, she never thought of him as a kid with any real value. But at this moment she was gazing at the end result of her neglect and realized that her most fatale mistake was to underestimate him. At this moment she realized that this was it for her, so all she can do was close her eyes and accept her fate. Brick smiles and kisses her forehead, this was the brave, confident woman he had grown to admire "goodbye….mom". With out another word he tilts her upside down and allows her to fall head first into the hole. She fell straight through without any hindrances into the 10 foot hole. Brick decides to have a moment of silence but the cement mixer and Jason disturbed him.

Jason looks over at him and walks over to stand next to him "I think I love you brick".

Brick ignores him and stares at the hole "I decided to grant her a small mercy".

"No I don't think I love you" Jason continues smiling at him "I know I love you".

"I decided to throw her in head first" brick says still ignoring him "in hopes that the fall will snap her neck in half".

Jason grins at him "I am seriously falling for you right now. I've never met anyone like you before. Your soul is very dark, it's extremely attractive".

Brick doesn't even register that Jason has said anything of any importance "if she didn't break her neck, then she'll suffocate to death in the dirt and cement".

Jason admires his body "you're the perfect combination of evil and sexy. I so wanna wreck that cute little ass of yours".

Brick glares at him, this psycho was working his last nerve "start pouring the fucking cement into the fucking hole. NOW".

Jason smiles at him playfully "you know, when you look at me like that, it makes me hard".

Brick gives him an emotionless look "am I going to have to bury two dead bodies out in this desert?"

Jason puts his hands up in surrender "ok I get it". He lifts the cement mixer and pours the cement into the hole until it was filled to the top. He then uses a nearby stick he picked up and smooth's the top over. Afterwards he shifts some of the sand over it to cover it "there all done".

Brick stands there staring at the now completely filled spot of Rachael's death "rest in peace Rachael".

Jason looks down at the filled up hole "nothing brings friends together like burying someone alive in the middle of nowhere". Brick simply sighs, causing Jason to look back at him in interest "soooo, can I take you out for coffee or something? I know this great place just below a hotel, I think they should have a vacant room we could share and do some male bonding". Brick glares his way again and Jason smirks back flirtatiously "my treat".

"Stay away from me Jason" brick floats up and flies away from him.

Jason smiles looking at brick's ass as he retreats into the air "hmm brick, you are one interesting dude indeed". He then picks up the cement mixer and flies away with it.

The next day

Boomer is at home sitting at his computer table, he had just finished another novel and he was kind of bored. Yesterday he and his brothers went to get their tuxedos but today he hadn't heard from either of them. Then when he tried to call bubbles he keeps getting an answering machine, "I wonder what everyone's doing right now". He sits back in his chair wondering why he felt so left out all of a sudden. He gets up to go to the kitchen for a snack when his phone rings; he picks it up excitedly "hello? Bubble?" there was a silence on the other end that puzzled boomer "hello?"

[Hey, it's me]

Boomers response was a disappointing one "oh hey buttercup. What's up?"

[Nothing how are you doing?]

"Bored and a bit concerned" boomer says "I can't seem to contact anyone, any idea what's going on?"

[Um…well bubbles is at the professor's house and…..]

"She is?" boomer asks "why did something happen?"

[Um…turn on your T.V on switch to channel 4]

Boomer goes over to his living room and turns on the T.V "so what am I looking for here?"

[Just wait]

Boomer looks at the newscaster on the T.V as she shows a picture of a very wrecked bridal store.

[Havoc and mayhem struck David's bridal yesterday afternoon as the power puffs get into one really big power catfight]

Boomer's eyes widen "what the hell? Why were you three fighting?"

[Um….boomer we need to talk. Can you meet me?]

"Um… ok" boomer agrees and buttercup tells him where they can meet.

[Meanwhile]

Brick is laying on his bed inside of his apartment, staring up at the ceiling in thought. He thought about Rachael in that dark cement covered hole. There would have been less then a minute of air in there. He wondered why she was so accepting in the end, was she truly sorry for everything she's done or did she really just merely accept her fate. Come to think of it, what the hell was up with Jason; all of a sudden he's gay? "What the fuck?" he mutters to himself. It was clear to him now who or what Jason really is. The whole situation felt like a burden or a chore, the act itself gave him no thrill or pleasure only satisfaction knowing his marriage was safe. Brick gets bored finally and picks up his remote and channel surfs the T.V. suddenly something catches his eye and he raises the volume watching the news come on and the newscaster speaks.

[It is surprising to say the least. Thee power puff girls duking it out causing massive destruction of property and scaring everyone in their path. This took place yesterday afternoon and people are still talking about it. We've decided to hit the streets to see what the people who have witnessed this have to say].

The image of a heavy set woman in curlers appears on the screen [I've never in my life thought that I would see the day where the powerpuff girls would become so wild, they use to be such sweet little girls]

Another woman holding a shopping bag is shown [ girrrrrl, I saw the whole thing, bubbles was all like "stay away from my man bitch" and buttercup was like "oh know you didn't" and bubbles deck the shit out of her and was like "bring it on hoe" and blossom was all up in their way and shit. Maaaaan I would've flung her pink eyed ass out of the way too. This was a bitch fight, don't this bitch know not to get in the middle of a bitch fight…..shit. That's why her hair's all fucked up and bald and shit…] the camera cuts away from the obnoxious woman and another new reporter appears on screen [indeed the chaos of their fight have affected us all. The girls were arrested but have been released late last night]

Brick turns off the T.V and rubs his temples "what kind of fresh hell is this?" He grabs his coat and flies out of his window to see blossom.

[Butch's apartment]

Jason sits on his couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. As soon as he saw the security tape on the news, he cracked up. He had a DVR to his cable box so he was able to rewind the powerpuffs fight over and over again. This was the third time he was looking at it. Each time felt like it was funnier then the last. His favorite parts were when the sprinklers went off and the part where blossom got flung through the window. That was priceless like watching the 3 stooges only with chicks, he decided not to let butch out until morning, he'll need all the energy he could get for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: ok guys, the story in my opinion is going very smoothly so far, but that's just my opinion. Let's hear yours. A few people have been reviewing my story but not that many, so I encourage everyone to review, reviews, review. Tell me how I'm doing? Let me know if you have any questions about the story, what do you guys think about it? I genuinely care about what everyone thinks of my work. Till next chapter.

Chapter 6

Blossom looks at herself in the mirror of her vanity and sigh's, she had some very strong smelling gel on the 2 bald spots on her head. It was the concoction the professor made to cure her baldness. She puts on a pink cap to hide the spots, then walks out into the living room. Out of the corner of her eye she sees someone floating outside her window, she quickly ducks behind the couch knowing exactly who it is "oh my god, what's he doing here? Why can't he go off and have a bachelor party like normal guys? I can't let him see me like this".

"It's a little late for that".

Blossom jumps from behind the couch and takes a few steps back. There she sees brick coming towards her like a panther on the prowl, his eyes focused on her pink cap. She stands there watching him "b…brick, you scared me".

"That makes two of us" Brick says looking at her seriously "I had to hear on the news that my fiancé has been thrown through a bridal store window and arrested and I didn't even get a single phone call from you".

Blossom realized he was upset, so she looked away from him a bit guilty "sorry….it all happened so fast I just…" she looks up just in time to see brick reach for her cap. She shouts a little and jumps back away from him "DON'T".

Brick is a little surprised by that reaction and retracts "don't what?" he looks at her for a moment as she turns around away from him "blossom, let me see". After a moment of hesitation he comes up behind her and slips her cap off. He can see the two bald spots with something that looked like a clear gel on them. Brick frowns while looking at her "those fucking idiots".

"It's ok" blossom says not turning around to look at him "it was an accident, they have already apologized for it…." She breaks off and begins to tear up a little, she's been trying to stay positive about this whole thing but can't "why did this have to happen 4 days before my wedding?" she starts crying.

Brick looks at her for a moment; unsure of what to say to her, so he decides to just say whatever he felt like saying as usual "there you go again crying". He sees her frame stiffen a bit "and over your hair no less, you're such a girl". He sees her shoulders rise up a bit and he continues "must you cry in my presence, it's damaging to my image. You'll cry when I give you permission to cry, understood?"

Blossom whips around and glares at him through her tears "well excuse me, your majesty, but us mere mortals cry when things upset us".

Bricks grins "nope, only weak little girls do".

"Let's see someone tear your hair out and see if you don't get upset over it" blossom says getting pissed.

"Either way" brick says "I would still be the hottest bald guy on this planet".

Blossom gets agitated "CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING WITHOUT SOUNDING LIKE A COMPLETE SELF CENTERED ASSHOLE!"

Brick blinks at her for a moment actually enjoying the look on her face. She was panting a little from yelling, her face was tinted pink from blushing, and she pouted at him while glaring at him. He could handle any and every emotion she could throw at him, but her sadness was something he just couldn't handle nor could he tolerate "you are too adorable".

"DON'T TRY TO CHARM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS" blossom yells at him again "I'm still not done being mad at you".

"Yeah, yeah" brick smiles and wraps his arms around her pulling her in for a hug "just don't be sad anymore ok? It bothers me".

Blossom wanted to resist but she was too emotionally exhausted to, she sighs and rests her head on his shoulder "all I wanted was for everything to be perfect, the perfect cake, the perfect dress, the perfect day and most of all I just really wanted to be perfect for you".

Brick smiles "you're anything but perfect, which makes you perfect for me", he kisses her head and they stay that way for a while. They decide to revel in each others attention for the rest of the day.

[Meanwhile]

Boomer fly's over to a large puffy cloud high above Townsville. It's where buttercup asked him to meet her. Boomer landed on the cloud and sat down on it, he then checks his watch. He was hoping it was something good in the wake of what he saw earlier that day, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. He had already gone to the Utonium household to check with bubbles but no one was home. He decided to see what buttercup had to say.

Buttercup arrives and lands on the cloud and stands in front of him while he sat there "hey".

Boomer looks up at her concerned "hi" he stands up and faces her properly "you ok?"

Buttercup blushes and nods "yeah I'll live, I guess".

Boomer stood there quietly for a moment wondering why she was being so quiet when she was the one that called him over here "so…..do you mind telling me what happened yesterday?"

Buttercup suddenly looked a bit guilty and depressed "I had a fight with bubbles. I….don't think she will ever want to speak to me anymore".

Boomer gave her a confused look "over what?" buttercup doesn't answer, she simply stood there looking away from him. Boomer looks at her even more concerned "look whatever the case may be, I'm sure the 2 of you will patch things up, nothings worth staying mad at one another".

"Actually…." Buttercup looks up at him, then her gaze trailed down to his lips "I don't think that's going to happen, she will officially never speak to me again".

Boomer moved closer to her, his concern growing "hey don't say that, you're sisters. What makes you think bubbles would never speak to you again?"

"This" buttercup floats up to him, he is suddenly caught off. She suddenly leans forward wrapping her arms around his neck, then kisses him on the lips.

Boomer was stunned for a moment but then gasps and places his hands on her shoulder to gently push her away a little separating them "whoa wait…buttercup what are you doing?" buttercup suddenly presses herself against him in a forceful hug, keeping her arms around his neck. Boomer starts to have a panic attack "b...b…b...buttercup…ah". He is forced backwards and they both fall on the cloud with buttercup on his chest.

Buttercup looks at him with tears in her eyes "I think I'm falling in love with you boomer".

Boomer's whole face turns red and his eyes widen, on a list of the top 10 things he would expect buttercup to say, that was not one of them. He feels her arms slink down to his waist and hold him tighter. He fidgets uncomfortably "buttercup I can't..."

Buttercup interrupts him "I know, I can't either". She hugs him even tighter "we can't because you're in love with bubbles and I don't want to hurt my own sister".

Boomer holds her shoulder "buttercup… did you ever think that…well maybe… I'm not the one you're truly in love with. That maybe I'm just a substitute for someone else".

Buttercup suddenly glares at him "look I get it ok? You don't like me the same way you like bubbles, I can handle that, but you know what I can't handle?" she sits up and straddles him "I can't handle being passed off on someone. You dislike me that much boomer that you're going to shove me onto someone else?"

Boomer cringes a little at her anger, this girl was definitely not his type "no…no….no it's not that I dislike you buttercup, I like you very much. I'm just wondering where all of this is coming from, you were never interested in me before". He rises up a little trying to make this compromising situation less compromising "I just feel like you're falling for me for all the wrong reasons".

Buttercup gets up off of him and walks away from him turning her back to him "I can't help feeling this way, but there's also something else that I'm feeling that I can't really identify. Being with you gives me peace, for the first time in a long time".

Boomer sighs "look buttercup you need to…." He was interrupted when his cell phone rings, without looking at it he gets frustrated and answers it wondering who would call at a time like this "I'm a little busy right now".

[Boomer? It's me]

Boomer nearly jumps out of his skin "honey, hi I've been calling you. Where have you been?"

[I'm sorry; I've been a bit out of it since yesterday]

Buttercup gets annoyed, she couldn't believe that he was taking a phone call in the middle of their conversation "look could you tell whoever it is to fuck off, we're having a conversation here?"

[Is….is that buttercup?]

"Well….uh" boomer stutters "bubbles it's not what you think".

"Oh shit" buttercup turns to him "is that bubbles?"

[What are you doing with buttercup?]

Boomer stammers "we're just talking, please don't flip out".

Buttercup gets angry "you don't have to tell her that. We're not doing anything wrong".

Boomer shoots a glare at her "do you mind?"

Buttercup glares back "yeah I do, I was here first".

[Boomer what could you possibly have to talk about with buttercup?]

"Nothing ok, calm down" boomer says

Buttercup looks outraged at him "oh so now confessing my feelings to you is nothing?"

[Boomer that doesn't sound like nothing. Since when have you ever lied to me?]

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH" Boomer yells, he had reached his limit "this is ridiculous bubbles; the whole jealous lover routine is getting tiresome. I've never done anything to warrant your suspicions of me".

[Boomer….it's….it's not like I don't trust you….]

Boomer sighs "well you're not doing a very good job convincing me of that. I mean come on, you wouldn't be so angry if you truly didn't think I was doing anything with buttercup other then talking".

Buttercup crosses her arms "look, it's not your fault she's fucking paranoid".

Boomer looks at her for a moment, which stops her dead in her tracks. Buttercup had never seen boomer angry before, so seeing him like this was worth paying attention to. Boomer turns his attention back to the phone "listen I can't do this with you over the phone. I want us to talk in person, I'm coming over". He hangs up the phone leaving no room for her to protest.

Buttercup gets agitated again "I guess you're going to running to her again aren't you? You're such a tool".

"Buttercup, shut….up" boomer glares at her as she stares back at him shocked "you're not helping things with your rude obnoxious attitude, you're only making things worse".

Buttercups agitation falters a bit "I'm not obnoxious…."

Boomer cuts her off again "first of all, you may have been here to talk with me about what happened, but that doesn't mean you were here first, bubbles was and always will be my first love. You don't get dibs on me just because I just happen to be here with you because I was never yours to begin with".

Buttercup becomes flustered "I…I know but..."

"Second of all" boomer interrupts her "I do have to explain myself to her. I have to explain to my soul mate why I'm here alone with her sister knowing how uncomfortable and unhappy that makes her. So yes, I do have some explaining to do, I owe her that much".

Buttercup is no longer frustration and has lost control of the conversation "look I'm just saying…."

"Third of all" boomer interrupts again "I care for you but I don't love you and deep down you don't love me either. I'm just a cure for your loneliness, you see yourself being with me because I'm safe and simple, but what you have to understand is that even though I'll try my best to be there for you, bubbles is the love of my life. She comes first in my heart, please don't ask me to put your needs first over hers because then you'll be very disappointed". He then floats upward "talk to butch, you both love each other, so stop wasting time and energy chasing someone you don't even want and work it out with him before you lose him for good". Boomer flies off to visit bubbles, leaving buttercup to sulk in her own thoughts.

[Later that night]

Brick is sleeping soundly next to blossom in her bed. He had spent all evening showing blossom just how much she meant to him. Afterwards he decided to stay at her place for the night. Brick moans in contentment and holds blossoms slumbering form to him. Within his deep sleep, his senses are bombarded with the scent of cement and asphalt.

_[Dream sequence begins]_

_He cringes his face at the obnoxious stench and is forced to open his eyes. He suddenly finds himself upside down in a hole; he can't move his head because of the hard cement and dirt around him. He panics not being able to move his arms and legs either in the hard cement as his eyes dart back and forth around him trying to make sense of what's going on. He suddenly looks out in front of him and calms down quickly seeing the familiar corpse in front of him. It was a pale brunette woman, her face white as a sheet of paper, her head forever fused to the cement surrounding it, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, brick gazes at her fondly "good morning Rachael"._

_At first Rachael doesn't respond, so he stares at her for a while. Then slowly Rachael begins to open her eyes. Dark brown orbs stare at him blankly at first, then after a while she blinks bringing him more into focus. She then smiles at him kindly "hello Justin"._

_Bricks eyes analyze her head, the messy hair, the tiny hole on the side of her head where apparently some kind of insect has burrowed into. Her eyes were sunken in as he stares at her "how are you doing?"_

_Rachael frowns at that question "you kidding right? How the fuck do you think I'm doing?"_

_Brick blinks unfazed by her reaction "you've definitely seen better days"._

"_And whose fault is that?" Rachael says giving him a calm look._

"_Trust me" brick grins "I know exactly what I've done and I'm not sorry for it"._

_Rachael grins also looking into his eyes "aren't you scared? Being stuck in here with me so suddenly"._

_Brick gives her a cold look "no I'm not, for me to be scared that would mean that I am not able to face what I've done to you. Only a coward would run away from his own misdeeds"._

"_So, no regrets? No apologizes?" Rachael says eyeing him curiously._

"_I'd rather rot in this hole along side you then to ever apologize for what I did" brick says "I feel absolutely no guilt what so ever"._

_Rachael looks at him for a while, she didn't look sad or angry or anything. The look on her face was as if she had expected him to say that. So his response was no surprise "you were never this cold to me when we were together. But then again you weren't that close to me either. The only thing we had in common was great sex". She sighs for a moment and tries to shake her head "you know in the grand scheme of things I would've done the same thing. Only I had planned to dump your body in a nearby lake or something"._

"_That's kind of sloppy don't you think?" brick says_

"_Well what you expect for a spur of the moment decision" Rachael says, she then remains quiet for a while before continuing "hey, remember the nanny we hired to look after you. She turned out to be the daughter of Reginald's rival senator brown"._

_Brick nods "you mean the crazy woman who molested me during bath time when I was 6?"_

_Rachael's eyes went wide with shock "seriously? Ewww but you were so small, like one of those freaky looking sock puppets. You didn't even have fingers back then, why would she see you as being attractive?"_

_Brick chuckles and shrugs, he never did figure out why he never had fingers as a kid "how do you think she ended up with a broken nose? I may have been a weak kid but that doesn't mean I was anyone's victim"._

"_Well anyway" Rachael continues "I guess you had always suspected all along that she was out to bury us, so you made her life a living hell. I was watching you the entire time. You never gave the other maids and butlers any trouble, you were ok with all of them accept her"._

"_What can I say" brick says "she literally rubbed me the wrong way. So what's your point?"_

_Rachael gives him a serious look "my point is that even though we didn't give two shits about you, you were still looking out for us, were you? We were the only family you had at the time and you would do anything to protect us. I didn't realize that until just before you killed me, that was when I saw for the very first time that you actually have a heart. At that moment I knew I was going to die so you could protect your family"._

_Brick chuckles a little "you got me all figured out huh?"_

_Rachael giggles also but stops and coughs up dirt chunks "yeah, you truly love your fiancé, and you truly care for your family. Anyone who tries to harm them will suffer the same fate as me". She closes her eyes for a moment and the skin on her face begins to burst open in little red slits and starts to rot before his eyes "I've taught you so much Justin, how to survive on your own terms". The skin begins to melt off of her face. Bricks eyes start to widen and he becomes a little creeped out, Rachael continues as if nothings happening "I've taught you to go after what you want regardless of who you have to step on to do it". All of the flesh melts off her face leaving behind her skull with bits and pieces of flesh hanging off of it._

_Brick is now freaked out "Rachael, what the fuck?"_

_Rachael's skeletal face leans forward and her empty eye sockets regard him coldly "I thought you weren't afraid to face your own misdeeds"._

"_I ….I'm not" brick says trying to stay cool._

"_Then face me now" Rachael says "there is one more thing that I have yet to teach you"._

"_What's that?" brick says_

_Rachael's skeletal head tilts as she says this "oh honey, don't you know?" she laughs making her look even more frightening "revenge is a bitch, AND SO AM I". She opens her mouth wide and throws up cement in his face spewing it right at him._

_[Dream ends]_

Brick jolts awake screaming and sits up in bed panting.

Blossom wakes up instantly from the noise and sits up with him "brick, what's the matter?"

Brick looks around him then at her, he suddenly sighs in relief realizing it was just a dream "I guess I had a nightmare".

Blossom touches his shoulder in comfort "what kind?"

Brick touches her hand and kisses it "don't worry about it; I can't remember half of it anyway".

Blossom frowns "are you sure?"

"Positive" brick takes her by the shoulder and gently pushes her to the bed, he then kisses her forehead "go back to sleep love, I'm just going to get some air".

Blossom smiles up at him "hurry back". She lays back closes her eyes and pulls the blanket back over herself. Brick smiles back and gets out of bed. He puts on his robe and walks over to the window in the living room. He opens it and peers outside letting the cool air hit his skin and flow through his hair. At this moment blossom opens her eyes and looks at the door brick just exited out of, she knew something was wrong but for now all she can do is wait for him to tell her. Brick on the other hand couldn't tell whether this was a dream or a premonition. Either way he was unable to sleep for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason had just come back from clubbing, he made sure to do everything on his list, go there late, get stinking drunk, find some random chick and fuck her in the ladies room, then steal her keys and take her car for a joyride home. Guess that about covers tonight's activities. He flops down on the couch already beginning to become bored, he takes out his cell phone and decides to text a dirty love letter to brick. He knew this would piss him off and that's what made this so much fun. Ever since Rachael's death Jason has been finding himself sexually attracted to brick. He usually only slept with women and has only kissed or made out with men. This was the first time he ever wanted to fuck one, this was why he needed butch to stay asleep a lot lately. The more time Jason was awake, the more time he had to pursue brick. Jason chuckles to himself, butch would kill himself if he only knew what Jason was doing with his body.

As soon as he finished his text message, he hears a knocking on the door. He gets annoyed "what is it?" He opens the door and looks at buttercup who glares back at him "you again?"

Buttercup pushes the door open and walks through ignoring Jason's cursing. She then walks into the living room and turns to him "I want to speak with butch".

Jason slams the door shut and walks up to her angrily "who the fuck do you think you are barging in here like you own the damn place".

Buttercup glares at him "I don't feel like kicking your ass right now to get to him". She walks up to Jason and stares deeply into his eyes "I get what's going on now, but punching and cutting you is only hurting him. If he loves me as much as he says he does, then he'll come out on his own".

"You watch too much T.V" Jason says sneering at her "it doesn't work that way honey, you can't force him out with the power of love, that's just stupid". He walks around her mocking her in a way "so sorry chick, looks like your boyfriend's not coming out. I guess he doesn't lo…". He's interrupted by a searing pain to his head, he puts his hand to his head "as I was saying maybe he doesn't love you after all…ahhh". The painful headache becomes worse, he teeters backwards away from her holding his head and kneeling over a little.

Buttercup looks back at him determined, she grabs his chin roughly and forcefully raises his face to look into his eyes. She notices that one eye is green and one is silver, it was now confirmed to her that butch was indeed coming to her. She grins a little, she didn't realize just how much he loved her until just this moment "butch I need to speak with you, come to me right now".

Jason falls to his knees and yanks his head away from her "stop…..shut up..ahhh". He hunches over as the pain in his head became worse, it felt like butch was trying to claw his way out of his brain. He soon could not hold onto his consciousness, he groans and sinks back into the darkness of butches mind.

Buttercup stays where she is, looking down at him, she wanted to make sure he won't flip out on her "butch?"

Butch raises his head and looks up at her with dark green eyes, he smiles at her kindly "I'm here babe".

Buttercup gives him a small smile and blushes looking away a bit "I….I didn't think that would work".

Butch stood up shakily before steadying himself holding onto the couch "I heard you calling to me, so I wanted to see you".

Buttercup blushes even more but looks at him curiously "you really can't see or hear anyone at all?"

Butch shakes his head a bit "nope, it's like taking a long nap, I can't even feel anything when Jason is in charge". He moves from his spot off the couch and towards her "I really wanted to see you buttercup and give you this". He leans in and kisses her fully in the lips, buttercup is stunned for a while but responds to his kiss and suddenly pushes him away weakly.

"You jerk" buttercup protests weakly "I didn't give you permission to touch me".

Butch shrugs and smiles at her "seemed like the right thing to do". He looks over at buttercup who glares at him "you can give me the stink eye all you want, I'm not taking that kiss back".

"Oh whatever" buttercup wills herself to stop blushing "I wanted to talk to you about us. I've been really confused lately about my feelings. I'm not sure how I'm feeling".

Butch eyes her a bit surprised " so you're not into boomer?"

Buttercup looks up at him shocked "how did you?"

" Anyone with a brain can see that you were feeling him" butch says while leaning against the couch again " so answer the question, are you really digging on boomer?"

Buttercup looks away from him and also leans against the couch "I like him a lot, I even felt I was falling in love with him. I had to have a moment alone with him to prove whether I was truly in love with him or not".

Butch doesn't look at her for a moment "so….. Did you fuck him or what?"

Buttercup goes agitated "I should smack the shit out of you for even thinking that".

Butch shrugs, but in reality it was a question he had been burning to ask. It was like a shot in the arm, he just wanted to take it and be over and done with it "just a question, just answer it".

Buttercup gets pissed, she didn't care how insecure this dude was feeling, she was mad and insulted a little "no, I didn't fuck your brother, but thanks for thinking that I'm such a hoe that I would actually fuck my sisters boyfriend", she turns her back to him angrily.

Suddenly after a while butch walks over and wraps his arms around her waist, he stands behind her and rests his head on her shoulder "sorry, I don't think you're a whore or anything like that, it's just that hearing you talk about him is killing me. I assumed the worst".

"Nothing happened" buttercup says still fuming a little "I thought I was feeling love but there's no sexual attraction".

"I see" butch says "so is there an attraction between us?"

Buttercup looks into his eyes, she becomes drawn to them. After a moment they stare at each other, buttercup looks at him and blushes seeing butch inch in closer to her, she could feel his hot breath against her lips. She suddenly realizes that she was about to kiss him but she pulls away and buries her head into his chest "sorry, I just don't know if this can work".

Butch sighs and rests his forehead against hers gently and frowns "you're killing me here".

Buttercup grins "my bad". They both look at each other for a while before buttercup walks away from him. She then stops halfway and looks back at him giving him a hopeful smirk "if you want I can stay with you tonight".

Butch snorts and looks away frowning nonchalantly "yeah right, so you can tease me all night with that tight little ass of your, I'd rather you go home".

Buttercup rolls her eyes, butch was clearly throwing a fit over not getting any tonight. Why couldn't the idiot realize that she didn't feel like being alone. She was feeling a sense of comfort with him but if he was going to act like that then forget it "later".

Butch turns his back to her "buttercup?"

Buttercup stops and looks back hopefully "yeah?"

Butch stands there not looking at her, he wanted to say _please stay, I don't want to be left alone, I want you near me, please don't go. _All that came out of his mouth was "just close the door on your way out, it locks from the outside". He hears nothing for a moment, then the angry sound of the door slamming. He continues on to his bedroom and flops on the bed, _"fucking cock tease". _He wasn't really angry, just frustrated with her, still given his mental condition he doesn't blame her for not wanted to start a relationship. But if she was going to keep teasing him like that, then he would rather she kick rocks and stay away from him. He lays in his bed and closes his eyes, he didn't care whether Jason would come back or not, he just wanted this day to be over.

[Meanwhile]

"Why am I here with you again?" boomer says in agitation as he walks around a mall in Manhattan with brick.

"Brotherly bonding" brick says as they head to a jewelry store.

Boomer walks in with him "riiiiiight, then why aren't you doing this with butch?"

Brick chuckles "cause I wanted a females point of view".

Boomer scowls at him "oh ha ha ha very funny. I'm serious, weren't we supposed to have some kind bachelor party or something?"

"Change of plans" Brick sees the jeweler and smiles at him "good afternoon sir, I ordered a wedding band from here. I'm picking it up today, but may I see it first?"

The jeweler smiles back "of course, and what is your name?"

"Justin Tyme" brick says

The jeweler nods "of course, I'll get it right away".

Brick then feels his phone vibrating in his pants pocket, he then reaches for it "I've decided not to have one". He looks through his phone at the text message sent to him and suddenly frowns "I have decided to kill Jason and at the same time put Butch out of his misery".

Boomer rolls his eyes a bit "and why the suddenly declaration of homicide against our brother?"

Brick frowns as if the phone itself caused him problems "his alter ego is pissing me off".

Boomer becomes confused "what do you mean?"

Brick shows boomer the text message "look".

Boomer looks at the message and reads it, suddenly he starts to blush "oh".

Brick grimaces and closes his phone "apparently Jason is gay now".

Boomer blinks at him for a moment then smiles casually "you don't say".

Brick glares at him "our brother is being used for freaky gay sex and you are being nonchalant about it?"

"Brick this is 2011" boomer says "you'll be lucky enough to find someone whose not gay nowadays".

"Butch isn't gay" brick says aggravated by how calm boomer is about the situation.

"Hey man look" boomer says " it's ok if he is, we as his brothers will have to be as accepting as possible. But oh no what will buttercup do?"

"Look I know you're having a blond moment right now…." brick ignores boomers glares "but I need you to focus, that thing inside of butch is not all in his head".

Boomer quirks an eyebrow "what are you talking about?"

Brick looks away for a moment while the jeweler comes back with his order. They smile at each other and then the jeweler retreats to tend to another customer "Jason is not an extension of butch, he's not even a multiple personality made up in butches mind. They are 2 totally different spirits coexisting in one body. When I was around Jason, I felt like I was around a totally different person. When he came on to me, it didn't feel like incest, it felt like some total stranger was making a pass at me".

Boomer blinks at him again "wait when were the 2 of you alone together?"

Brick stiffened involuntarily but didn't allow boomer to see it "uh….yeah it was after we went shopping for suits, butch stumped his foot on a fire hydrant and transitioned to Jason".

Boomer tilts his head "oh well yeah I did leave the 2 of you to go contact bubbles".

Brick nods the tension leaves his body "anyway the point is I think our brother is possessed by a bisexual, psychopath".

Boomer frown "so now you think he's possessed, didn't think you were the superstitious type".

"I didn't think I was either" brick analyzes the wedding band. It was pure gold, there was an inscription on the inside, _"to my love, you will always be my hero". _He eyes the band and frowns "I should've put diamonds on this".

"In addition to the gigantic rock on her engagement ring?" boomer says smirking. He then sighs "brick there's too much drama surrounding this wedding and now you're going to add an exorcism to the list?"

Brick looks at the wedding band disapprovingly " I definitely should put diamonds on this". He puts it down and turns to boomer "I want that thing out of butch, but you're right though. If anything's going to be done, it should be done after the wedding and you're going to help me". The jeweler comes back and brick gently puts the band on the tray and slides it over to him "I want diamonds on this".

Boomer slides the band back to brick "no he doesn't, he's just being a rich spoiled brat whose trying to turn his future wife into a rich spoiled brat also".

Brick rolls his eyes "fine, the band is beautiful and so is my fiancé, I'll take it". He looks over at boomer glaring at him a little "you're not going to let me corrupt blossom are you?"

Boomer chuckles "sorry bro, I'm on the side of good now remember?"

Brick grins "don't remind me", he pays the jeweler, receives the band and the 2 walk out of the store "now that I have decided the fate of our brother butch, I have also determined that you are a fucking dumbass".

Boomer glares at him "ok, now can you determine how long It will take to pry my shoe out of your ass?"

Brick rolls his eyes "your problem is you're too nice to these chicks. Bubbles is your girlfriend, that means that you are not obligated to care so deeply for her sisters that it may be perceived as love. You sent out the wrong message to buttercup because you were too nice".

Boomer scowls a little "well what do you expect me to do, I'm not a mean person at all, I just wasn't raised that way".

"But you were created to be evil" brick says grinning.

"Oh please" boomer says "if that even meant anything we would have still been as ill tempered and brainless as we were before". He sighs a bit and looks over at his brother again "so any solutions?"

Brick walks toward the mall door and the 2 head out into the parking lot "you should stay away from buttercup, even if she calls you don't answer. Leave her to bubbles, in fact give bubbles some space too. You are the reason they are fighting, so logically you should take yourself out of the equation and give them room to reconnect".

Boomer blinks at him as they walk over to the car "are you sure you're a doctor and not a therapist?"

They get in the car and brick smiles as he starts it "yep, but it's not therapy, it's just common sense, give them time to work out their differences, then things will go back to normal". The 2 drive away in bricks car in companable silence.

[Meanwhile in a desert in the middle of nowhere]

A red spider crawls along the sand and up to the tiny bulgy spot Rachael is buried. It crawls around in a tiny circle before burrowing into the sand. The spider stops suddenly and morphs into a tiny worm. The worm burrows it's way all the way down to where Rachael's head is. The worm sniffs around the forehead and smiles "wake up sleeping beauty", it taps her forehead again.

The dead body of Rachael suddenly opens her eyes and looks forward at the worm. Her eyes then dart around back and forth and all about her in fear "oh my god , I'm still alive?"

The red worm laughs "no my dear, you've been dead for 6 days from a broken neck. Well actually a fall into a 10 foot hole and covered in cement if you want to get literal. I just thought you needed to be brought back".

Rachael begins to tear up and cry "WHY? WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO COME BACK TO THIS FUCKING HOLE?"

The red worm saw that she was about to go hysterical "now, now calm down my pet. I can get you out of here and back amongst the living. You poor thing, you must be dying to your little protégé again because brick just can't seem to forget you".

Rachael looks at it confused "first of all, you're a fucking worm, how can I believe that you will get me out of here, you shouldn't even be talking to me right now. Second of all my asshole protégé is named Justin not brick. I fucking hate the name brick that's why I changed it in the first place. Third of all why the hell would I want to see the monster I've created again?"

The worm recoils then straightens to get closer to her "oh my dear, you didn't know? You didn't create a monster, you merely nurtured his monsterous ways. The rowdyruff boys were rotten from the very beginning".

"rowdyruff boy?" Rachael says "who the fuck are you talking about? He's not a…." she then pauses and thinks about all that had happened to her that led to her death. Everything went by so fast that she never got a chance to process what was really going on around her , there were little things that she hadn't even bothered to question because she was more afraid of her oncoming doom.

The worm smiles wickedly "when you shot him, what happened?"

Rachael stares off at nothing "the bullets bounced off his chest".

"And how long did it take him to come all the way from New York to Nevada" the worm asks

"20 minutes" Rachael says "that's what that white haired goth guy said it would take".

"And how" the worm asks "did he break your neck?"

Rachael's eyes tears up a little "he held me close to him, but we weren't on the ground. He was…flying and then….and then…he dropped me".

"That's right" the worm says chuckling "he's always been bad".

Rachael begins to cry "but….but he said that it was my fault that he….." She felt completely lost and trailed off her sentence.

The worm inches closer and gives her an even wider grin "there is a lot you don't know about little brick and I will tell you everything. All you have to do is trust in me".

Rachael weighed her options, she could either trust him and get her life back or remain awake and conscious in this hole for all eternity. She wasn't stupid, she knew this wasn't some hallucination of a talking worm. This had to have been an evil entity of some sort, if she refused him, he would definitely leave her awake in this hole. So she agreed "alright, let's do it, but I want to see him pay for what he has done to me. let's set up a little surprise for my ungrateful protégé". The red worm cackles evilly as the deal was sealed and his plan went into motion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE on a warm spring day. The birds are singing, the children play in the playgrounds and the sun shines a bright glow on its fair city. It's a special day for a special someone as the people of Townsville gather around Townsville church to witness the wedding of one of their super powered sweet hearts, blossom of the powerpuff girls. The air was filled with mixed feelings today, the proud joy and slight worry of those people closest to blossom who happened to know who she really is marrying. The excitement of those who aren't close to blossom who found out she was marrying a wealthy doctor and the disappointment and sadness of the young men of Townsville who wished they had put the moves on her sooner then maybe they would have been walking down the aisle with her. Sorry fellas, better luck next time, because today Justin Tyme and Blossom Utonium are getting married. While everyone excitedly waits outside for the ceremony to commence, our favorite red head is inside her dressing room doing some last minute preparations of her own….._

Blossom is in her bridal quarters looking at herself in the mirror at her hair. The serum the professor gave her worked and the bald spots were gone completely, her hair was now up in curls. She smiles and twirls around in her long bridal dresses. She was so happy she sprang for a traditional white gown; it was a sparkling white strapless gown that hugged her every curve delicately in lace and diamond dust glitter. She also liked this dress because it made her boobs bigger; she chuckles a little and does a mental check of her attire. She thinks over at all the things she has to make her dress complete "something old, my red ribbon from when I was five". She lifts her dress a little to look at the ribbon tied around her thigh just over the corset "Check, something new, my tiara". She drops her dress and smiles looking at her sparkling diamond tiara; it made her look like a princess. "Check, something borrowed, buttercups hairpin from when she was a teen", the hairpin is what's holding up her hair. "Check and something blue, bubbles bracelets" she looks at her wrists and smile "check, ok I'm ready". She breathes in and out trying to calm her nerves a little "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready…I'm…I'm". She feels her stomach churn and begins to feel nauseas "oh my god". She dashes into the bathroom and grabs a towel to cover the front of her dress; she then vomits her breakfast into the toilet.

At this moment bubbles walks into her bridal quarters "hello? Blossom? I got you a bottle of water". She can hear the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom "blossom?"

"In here" blossom weakly responds, bubbles looks in the bathroom and freaks a little. Blossom looks over at her reassuringly "I'm ok; I guess I've got cold feet or something".

"Are you sure?" bubbles asks concerned while helping her up off the bathroom floor.

"Yeah" blossom says straightening her dress, luckily the towel protected her gown from any mess "I was nauseas yesterday but I guess today my nerves have made it a little worse". She looks at bubbles again "could you get my toothbrush out of my handbag?"

Bubbles nods and goes off to get it "yep can't kiss your groom with nasty barf breath".

Blossom chuckles a little and takes the toothbrush from her "knowing him he might enjoy it". Bubbles laughs as blossom goes off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Bubbles admires her maid of honor dress in the mirror "the boys are at the groom's quarters right now getting ready". She was glad that she and buttercup decided to just stick with their signature colors, she pauses at this thought as she remembers her last encounter with buttercup and the fight they had. She sighs "did you hear from buttercup about her showing up at the wedding?"

"Actually no" blossom finishes up in the bathroom and gargles some mouth wash. She then spits it out and pokes her head out through the door "I haven't heard from her since that day, she hasn't even been answering her phone". She ducks back into the bathroom and rinses her mouth out with water.

Bubbles looks off to the side "even if she's angry at me, she should at least show up to the wedding".

"Who says I'm not?"

Blossom comes out of the bathroom and bubbles looks up, buttercup stood by the door in her green brides maid dress "what up bitches?"

Blossom happily goes to her and hugs her tightly "buttercup you're here".

"Of course I'm here" buttercup says smiling "my sisters getting married, I wouldn't miss it for the world". She looks over at bubbles and her smile falters a little "hey bubbles".

Bubbles looks at her for a moment before answering "hey".

"Listen um…" buttercup walks towards her a little "I think it's time to set the record straight between us".

Bubbles stands there looking at her curiously "what do you mean?"

"Bubbles" buttercup says "I want to apologize for everything I put you through".

Bubbles turns a little looking at the ground "don't bring this up now, its fine?"

"No, it's not" buttercup says "bubbles, I overstepped my boundaries, and he's your guy, as your sister I should have stepped aside. The truth is I was kind of lonely and when boomer started paying attention to me and actually started caring about me, I liked it and I guess I didn't want to give it up".

Bubbles sighs "I guess I should have trusted you more that you wouldn't steal boomer away from me. So for my part I'm sorry for getting jealous and flipping out on you".

Buttercup grins "and I'm sorry for coming on to boomer".

Blossom smiles "ok everyone group hug". She pulls the 2 of them to her in a hug and the 3 embraced each other.

"You 3 make me sick"

The girls look to the door to see brick standing there in his tux "please promise you won't have anymore sappy disgustingly sweet sissy moments after we're married". Suddenly a couch cushion was hurdled at him, slamming him directly in the face so hard, he stumbles back.

Buttercup smiles in satisfaction as the cushion hits its mark "get out of here, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding ceremony….jackass". She slams the door in his face as her other 2 sisters giggle in the background.

Brick peels the cushion off his face and yells at the door "can't a guy say good morning to his future wife?"

"NO" buttercup shouts through the door.

"BEAT IT" Bubbles shouts also.

"NO BOYS ALLOWED" Blossom chimes in

Brick listens to the girls chuckling through the door and rolls his eyes "stupid girls". He hears them laughing even harder finding his grumbling hilarious. He crankily walks over to his groom's quarters and sees his 2 brothers fixing their tux's "the girls are ready".

Boomer checks himself in the mirror fixing his tie "so are you nervous?"

Brick grins and puts the cushion in the corner "nope you know me. I go head first into everything guns blazing. A man in love should not be afraid to embrace a commitment".

Boomer smiles at him "wow, that's beautiful brick".

Butch is sitting on the chair near boomer tying his shoes "yeah brick you're a regular Don Juan".

Brick looks over at butch curiously, he didn't notice before, but something was different about him "you dyed your hair black again".

Butch's hair was still long but it was smoothed back neatly with two strands sticking out front for bangs "yeah so?"

Boomer smiles at him "you look like your old self again".

"Yeah but looks can be deceiving" brick leans over and looks at him in the eyes. Boomer also looks at him for a while.

Butch stares back at them agitated and blushes from the attention "STOP LOOKING AT ME".

"We just have one question for you" brick says "you with us today butchy-boy?"

Butch glares back at him "what do you think, brick-head?"

Brick grins back at him "I think I'm ready to get married". He turns away from them smiling "come my minions, let's do this shit". The other two chuckle a little as they follow him out the door.

[Meanwhile]

2 huge figures loom in the shadows of Citiesville. They rise up from their hiding place and stare menacingly at the city across the bridge. It illuminated as the sun shined down on Townsville. The 2 giants growled at the mere sight of the happy city. They begin to rise and grow to the size of apartment buildings. They then stomped towards Townsville growing and snarling along the way.

[Behind Townsville church]

The wedding is held behind the church in the middle of an outdoor rose garden. Brick stands at the alter with the minister. He looks around at everyone, if he wasn't nervous before he was now. Since he came out; news cameras have been pointed at his face, snapshots of him were taken and well wishers from all around greeted him warmly and happily…..and it was freaking him out. The attention is not what makes him edgy, what was really getting to him was that half, almost all of these people were past victims from the days when he and his brothers were villains. From the time he stepped out to the public and walked down that aisle to the alter he expected to be recognized, shunned, yelled at, accused of a past crime or worse, be forcibly separated from blossom by police. He was waiting for someone, anyone to recognize him and ruin everything. But instead no one did, it took everything in his power not to freak out when a police officer congratulated him by patting him on the shoulder joyfully.

Brick stands there wondering why the hell he didn't pay attention enough to the wedding planning to suggest a private ceremony. He must have checked every mirror he passed by to see if his brown contacts were safely in place. He combs his fingers through his hair and tries to calm his nerves by thinking about how nice his honeymoon is going to be. His paranoia was driving him crazy.

The minister senses his tension and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder "you ok my son? Not getting cold feet are you?"

Brick looks over at the minister and frowns remembering the time he and his brothers peed in the holy water tank and watched the minister perform a baptism with it laughing "No father…uh I just didn't realize this would be such a big event".

"Well your fiancé is the pride and joy of this city" the minister says smiling at brick "oh but don't worry. I have a sure fire way for you to get through this ceremony".

"I'll try anything once" brick says.

"Ok try this" the minister says leaning in so that only brick could hear "just look forward down the aisle and pretend no one else is around, the seats are empty. You can only see anyone who comes through those doors".

Brick quirks an eyebrow "that's it?"

"That's it" the minister stands next to brick "just focus on what's coming your way, nothing else matters to you right now then what coming through those doors".

Brick follows the minister's advice and looks forward just as the ceremony began. First the music started to play in the background and the first to come out was buttercup and butch. He grins at butch seeing how contented he looked beside buttercup, now that he thought about it, ditching the Goth look for a day was definitely working in butches favor. Buttercup was smiling too but doing her best to hide it, every time she looked at butch she would turn away a little and blush, she obviously has no problem with butch going old school. They part ways and butch stands behind brick while buttercup stood on the other side. Next was the bubbles and boomer, both looked excited and happy to be there. It made brick wonder why they weren't twins instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. Their personalities are so identical it's downright ridiculous; the 2 blonds also separate and take their places.

Finally the bridal theme song is played and everyone stands. But brick ignores everyone and concentrates on the center aisle where blossom was approaching him. Through the door, led by professor Utonium, came the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before. His heart skips a beat as blossom moves closer to him until finally she is lead in front of him smiling brightly. He smiles back at her as the minister begins the ceremony.

[Meanwhile]

The 2 giant monsters cross the bridge into Townsville and look around. The streets were empty because people were either at the wedding or watching it on T.V at home. So no one noticed anything until the 2 beasts started stomping through a city and in the direction of Townsville church.

[Back at the wedding]

The minister looks over at brick "Justin Tyme, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for sickness and in health, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitation brick says "I do".

The minister then turns to blossom "and do you Blossom Utonium take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

Blossom looks into bricks eyes as tears of joy run down her cheeks "I do".

The minister grins happily as they exchange wedding bands "if there is anyone who objects to this holy union let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

Suddenly the loud sound of something big stomping their way was heard. The ground began to shake and quake as the stomping drew closer and closer. Then it stopped, everything succumbs to the utter silence, until a faint little whistling sound could be heard now, it was the sound of something falling fast. Boomer uses his super eye vision to see what was coming their way, he then suddenly panics and fly's up in the air in front of everyone. He puts his hands above his head and creates a shield over everyone there. Three large cement boulders crash against his shield and crumble in the process; if he hadn't raised the shield the guests below would have been crushed.

Brick steps away from blossom; who seemed frozen in shock. He looks out in the distance and sees 2 large grayish white monsters headed in their direction, "what the hell are those?"

The monster roared in their general direction and pounds their fist against the shield as boomer tries desperately to keep it up. Brick and butch zoom to his aid while blossom looks to her sisters "quick bubbles help me get everyone inside, buttercup help out the guys". Both girls spring into action as blossom runs towards the church behind everyone trying to get everyone inside along with bubbles as buttercup zooms head long at one of the monsters.

2 more cement boulders collide with boomers shield and the people watch in amazement as the blond male struggles to keep it up. Bubbles glances up at him worried "boomer".

"I'll be fine" boomer smiles down at her "just get everyone out of here". She nods as blossom and the professor usher everyone inside the church. Butch was the first to deliver a punch to the monster's face sending it reeling into a nearby building.

Buttercup zooms past him and picks the monster up by its foot and slams it onto the ground, breaking it into tiny little pieces of gravel. Buttercup smiles cockily at butch "and that's how it's done".

Butch smiles back at her but his smile soon fades as he looks behind her "BUTTERCUP LOOK!" The pieces of gravel connect together to form 5 smaller uglier monsters and all charged after buttercup.

Buttercup dodges them and fly's upward, she then looks over at brick who is about to smash the other cement beast "BRICK NO".

It was too late as brick picked the monster up by the arm and throws it down smashing it to pieces. He then turns to them confused "what?" The raven haired couple point behind him. Brick looks behind him to see 6 smaller cement monsters instead of the bug one he was fighting, his eyes widen at the sight "oh shit".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The eleven monsters surrounded the 3 superpowers and start attacking all at once. 2 of them attack brick head on clawing and kicking at his body. Brick laser eyebeams the both of them at once disintegrating them into dust "guys use your lasers".

Buttercup nods and zooms through 4 more monsters breaking them to pieces. She then uses her lasers to vaporize the pieces. Butch does an uppercut on one monster popping its head off, he then takes the head and uses it to smash another monster to pieces, he then copies buttercup using his lasers to rid of the pieces. There were now 3 left and butch gets rid of them easily.

Buttercup walks around the dusted mess that use to be cement monsters and frowns "these things are either weak as shit or are we just getting stronger?"

Brick shrugs and walks toward her "don't know".

Butch walks over to them, but suddenly panics and his eyes widen "brick look out".

Brick turns to see a giant cement monster about to bring its giant fists down on him. Suddenly an intense vibration hits all of them and smashes the monster into gravel. Brick turns back to look at butch and buttercup, the green eyed couple shrugs and shakes their heads. They weren't the ones who fired that shot, Brick looks further behind them and see boomer 10 miles away with his hand out in front of him. There was a crowd of people behind him looking at him in amazement. Blossom and bubbles zoom past him and fly over bricks head to tackle 2 more cement monsters coming towards them.

Boomer zooms toward the other supers "you guys ok?"

Brick looks at him shocked "boomer was that a new power?"

Boomer grins "I guess so", he fly's up and snaps his fingers, he then uses the sound vibration to propel it at another monster about to smash blossom, the blast turns the monster into rubble.

Blossom clad in a white pants and sparkly top fly's up higher to look at the horizon, she then sees that these monsters are all coming from across the bridge in Citiesville "I'm attacking it at its source".

Brick destroys another monster "I'll come with you". The 2 redheads zoom off into Citiesville to deal with the monsters at their source.

Butch grins and zooms toward another monster; it had been years since he felt this charged. The adrenaline was getting to him; he raises his fist then brings it down on a monsters head causing it to explode in a fiery mess. Butch chuckles looking at his fiery glowing hands "now that's what I'm fucking talking about". He jumps up high and brings his fist down on another monster causing it to explode also.

Buttercup spin kicks another monster in the face and laser beams it to pieces. Bubbles grabs the arm of another monster and swings it over her head using it to smash another monster behind her. Boomer helps her by punching another one and smashing its head into ground. In the midst of the fight boomer hears another whistling noise and puts up another shield over all of them. Large cement boulders are flying down on them, this time it seems that there are more then usual. He keeps the shield up while the others fight behind him. Butch was starting to have fun; he was feeling like his old self again, kicking and punching, he takes another monster and head butts it in the head. Each hit causing the cement beasts to explode upon impact. He laughs after flying up and bringing his knees down on another monster. In his moment of madness something very faint caught his ear. He stops; causing buttercup to destroy the monster charging his way.

Buttercup turns to him "dude, why did you stop?"

Butch puts a hand up to silence her, he then looks in the direction where he hears the noise and zoom out of the shield "what the fuck is that sound?"

Buttercup tries to follow but there's another monster in her way "where the hell are you going?"

Boomer lowers the shield and roundhouses another monster "they just keep coming".

Bubbles destroys 2 more herself "where's butch going?" They finally become overwhelmed and all three of them fly away from the area. The monsters regroup and charge after them.

Butch fly's toward the sound and sees its coming from a building that's teetering sideways with a huge cement boulder smashed against the side of it. He hears the noise again coming from inside the building and gets annoyed "what the hell is that?" He zooms in to find out.

[Meanwhile]

Blossom and Brick fly over the Citiesville Bridge and hover over the town of Citiesville. Blossom scans the city for a moment before finally landing. Brick follows her lead, the 2 redheads land near a large hole, it looks like a muddy sewage tunnel; deep and endless. Monster after monster kept shooting out of the hole zooming past the super powered couple and landing on the street making their way to Townsville.

Brick looks down the hole "I'll go in first".

Blossom looks at him concerned "are you sure?"

Brick gives her a reassuring smile "I'll be ok trust me", he fly's into the hole dodging another cement monster.

Blossom shouts down at him "I'll try to keep them away from the city". She fly's over to the bridge and cringes, there was no way she could fight all of them by herself, there was only one real option and that meant yet another lawsuit or property damage claim over her head "sorry Citisville". She floats over to the bridge to carry out her plan.

Brick dove into the hole deeper and deeper into the darkness while dodging one monster after another. He finally gets to the end of it and stares in amazement at what he saw; the monsters were being spat out of a huge gigantic cement sculpted head. It looked like a mask because the eye sockets were empty and so was the mouth. One monster after another shot out of that mouth, upon closer inspection brick saw that there was a cement pool in the mouth. It swirled counter clockwise and formed another monster then spat it up into the holes opening. Brick looks at it totally confused "what the fuck is that?"

Blossom floats down the hole to locate brick "what did you find?"

Brick reaches out and grabs her pulling her to his body before another monster shot out "look at this thing".

Blossom looks at it closely "looks like a female mask".

[Back in Townsville]

Buttercup, bubbles and boomer fly off toward where butch had gone. Boomer then lands and turns towards the monsters coming at them, he claps his hands together and the sound vibration from it tears through at least 50 or so of the monsters there. Bubbles lands and joins him by using her super sonic scream power sending her own vibrations to destroy 50 more. Between the 2 blonds the area was clear for now and there didn't seem to be anymore coming.

Buttercup notices the teetering building butch flew into and flew towards it. She then stops at the window and sees butch hunched over in the corner of the room "you fucking coward, how could you bail on us in the middle of a fight?"

Without a single word butch zooms towards her carrying something in his arms. He then wraps an arm around her waist and zooms them both out of the building. He looks down at the 2 blonds on the streets below "TAKE COVER THE BUILDING'S GONNA BLOW". Boomer and bubbles zoom away from it and towards the 2 green supers. The entire upper half of the building explodes and flames pour out from the windows as the whole thing is set ablaze. They all land on the roof of another building and stare in shock at the flaming apartment.

Buttercup looks over at butch glaring at him "did you do that you psycho? Cause if you did; that was fucking unnecessary"

Butch glares at her "no bitch, I didn't, there was a gas leak in that apartment already". The bundle in his arms starts to squirm and a tiny hand comes out and grabs his tux coat. All four of them heard the tiny sound of a baby whimpering in his arms and their jaws hit the floor. A tiny head looks up at butch as the baby starts to cry, he rocks it a little in his arms until it calmed down again.

Bubbles floats over to him and looks at the baby in his arms "oh my gosh, you saved a baby".

"Yeah whatever, take her from me" butch hands the baby over to bubbles who cuddles and coos it. Boomer smiles but looks over the edge of the roof to monitor the streets for anymore monsters.

Buttercup looks at butch guiltily "I didn't know…um….. I thought…sorry".

Butch looks up at her "its cool".

Boomer suddenly floats to them "there's more coming in the horizon. Bubbles stay with the baby" bubbles nods as the rest of them charged right back into battle.

[Back in Citiesville, in the hole]

Brick holds blossom to him and looks down at the mask below and makes a face at it. Something was very familiar about this whole situation. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he doesn't hear blossom talking to him "what was that?"

"I said we have to destroy it" blossom says "I'll take care of those flying monsters coming out, you get the mask head".

"Got it" brick had no problem letting blossom take the lead in this situation, he was becoming preoccupied with the female mask before him. His hands glow red and he aims two beams at the head. Blossom repeatedly blasts the cement monsters flying out of the head with her hands and laser beams the head. Suddenly the head mask screams out in pain as they beams their energy's at it, brick pauses in shock finally realizing who the female mask looked like "Rachael".

Blossom keeps going but notices brick stopped "brick what is it?" suddenly a huge cement boulder shoot out of the things mouth hitting her directly and knocking her upwards and out of the hole.

"BLOSSOM" brick fly's up and catch's her before she hits the ground. The boulder connected directly with her head knocking her out for a while. Brick fly's her away from the hole and over to a nearby rooftop building, he lays her down gently and takes off his tux jacket. He then folds it up to make a pillow for her head. After making sure she was safe, he angrily zooms back down to the hole and glares darkly at the mask "FUCKING BITCH". The mask's facial features contort as it roars angrily back at him. Brick gives it a hateful look "I FUCKING BURIED YOU ONCE AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN". The mask growls and hisses at him, its empty eye sockets glow blood red. Brick notices it and controls his anger long enough to look out at the cement monster clammering at the bridge, he notices that blossom had destroy half of the bridge to keep anymore monsters from getting into Townsville. The monsters suddenly look back at him and start to charge back towards him. Brick chuckles "that's right bitch come and get me".

[Back in Townsville]

Bubbles was able to calm the infant down as she fly's down toward the street where the church was thankfully no one was hurt and the boulders weren't falling on the city, so some of the people were out on the sidewalk watching everyone. Bubbles lands in front of them and shakes her head "it's too dangerous out here; please stay inside all of you". She usher everyone back inside and goes inside with them.

The chief of police moves his way through the crowd towards bubbles to ask her the question that was on all of their minds "bubbles…..those 3 men out there, are they who I think they are?" Everyone looks at her with a mixture of fear and worry.

Bubbles looks at all of them, she knew why they were worried. The city of Townsville had lived in peace and prosperity since Mojo's death; there were only a few more minor crime waves before they stopped all together. All the major villains became too afraid of the girls thinking that since they killed Mojo then they must have killed the rowdyruffs as well. Now as bubbles looks out at the people of Townsville, she could feel what they were feeling, it was as if their peaceful existence was about to end. Bubbles looks down at the baby in her arms watching as she falls asleep before answering "well…..I…can't lie to you, it…..it is them. They are thee Rowdyruff boys". She looks up and sees the people start to become nervous and anxious "but I assure you all that everything's going to be ok".

Ms. Keane stood out from the crowd, her gray haired head poking through till she got to bubbles "bubbles, say its not true, say that you're not entrusting our lives to them".

Bubbles fly's up and floats above so that everyone there can see her "everyone please, I promise these boys…..no….these men are not dangerous, they're on our side now".

The professor stands on a bench to look at everyone "it's true, the boys have changed, you're all in good hands".

Suddenly Butch is sent crashing through the walls of the church and slams hard into the alter completely destroying it. The people watch as butch slowly rises from the rubble and floats upward, his long hair was messy and spiky and dark green glared menacingly at his enemy. He grins showing off his fangs and throws his head back laughing maniacally. It sounded like the most sinister, evil laughter they had ever heard in a long time. Butch's hands ignite with terrifying green flames as his sanity leaves him yet again "IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT MOTHER FUCKERS", with that he fly's back out of the church, screaming like a monster from hell and another thunderous crash is heard outside. Everyone in the church was terrified, some people were praying, small children tearfully cowering huddling together for comfort, mothers held their children close to protect them. Everyone there felt an overbearing sense of doom wash over them.

Suddenly the mayor comes out and stands next to the professor "ok, ok settle down everyone, I'm sure that super powered flaming hand psychopath is going to save us all. Duh….now how's about a nice group sing along to pick up our spirits while the rowdyruff boys totally jack up our fair city…..again. Come on, whose with me?" he starts singing "combuya" while the professor sighs and rubs his temples and bubbles glares out at where butch exited wishing he hadn't just scared the mess out of everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

[Back in Citiesville]

Brick stands outside the hole and looks towards the Citiesville Bridge as the monsters charge towards him. He concentrates his energy into his body, but instead of glowing; an electrical charge surges through his body. This new found ability gives him another idea. He stands there and waits for the crowd of monsters to get within 2 inches of him. Then he falls backwards into the hole, as expected the monsters fall in after him. He falls towards the mask and charges his body again. He turns in the middle of his fall and puts out his hands, then a huge ray of energy, a large electrical jolt blasts the mask head on. The moment it impacts the mask, a huge explosion occurs on the spot like an atom bomb going off. The explosion spread out of the hole taking every monster in its path with it. The explosion rocked the city at its core, causing blossom to jolt awake from the roof top she was sleeping on. She looks around her and sees a big mushroom cloud coming out of the hole she and brick just came from. Her heart sinks as she floats up and zooms over to the scene "oh no".

[Back at the streets of Townsville]

Butch, buttercup and boomer are all fighting when they suddenly see a huge mushroom cloud in the horizon in the town of Citiesville. Their eyes widen, wondering where or who did that explosion came from. Suddenly all the cement monsters they were fighting crumbled and fell apart as our heroes watch with confusion.

[Back to Citiesville]

As the smoke clears, blossom make her way to the hole, there was gravel and sand around it as monster after monster crumbled around it. Blossom looks down at the hole which has been blackened during the explosion and was now splitting. She ignores all of this and dives into the hole, through the darkness, she could see a body laying there twitching a little. She sighs in relief and floats down to inspect him; brick was passed out at the bottom, sprawled out on what looked like broken pieces of marble and cement. His tux pants burned off at the knees and his shirt at the upper part of his torso, blossom immediately floats down next to him and hugs him.

Brick grins and weakly hugs back "remind me never to do that again".

Blossom chuckled while tears rolled down her eyes "how did you know that would work?"

Brick shakes his head "I didn't, just decided to try it". He notices blossom's tears and looks into her eyes, he then wipes away her tears "you ok?"

Blossom nods taking a moment to wipe her face with her hand "yeah, are you ok?"

Brick smiles "yeah, never better"; they embrace one another before floating up and flying back to Townsville. When they arrive at the city they were greeted by buttercup, boomer and butch standing amongst piles of dry sand and gravel dusting themselves off. As they landed they see the towns people slowly come out of their hiding spots inside the church, they all slowly wander out onto the streets.

Boomer looks over at brick stunned by his appearance "whoa, did you do that explosion?"

Brick grins "yep, that was raw power my bro, all me".

Blossom rolls her eyes and goes over to buttercup "is everyone ok? Where's bubbles?"

Buttercup nods "everyone's fine and bubbles is over there".

Bubbles walks out of the church followed by the professor, the mayor and Ms Bellum "is it over?"

Blossom nods walking over to her "yeah we…." She then notices the baby in her arms "oh wow, you rescued a baby?"

"Nope not me" bubbles beams over at butch who turns away blushing.

Blossom is utterly amazed "butch you're amazing". She floats over and attacks him with a hug.

Bubbles comes over and does the same "yeah, he's a sweetheart".

Butch grumbles and fidgets in their hugs "give me a break, enough with the sappy sentiments". Both girls giggle snuggling against him. He looks to buttercup as if beckoning her to save him.

Buttercup smiles at him "sorry butch, you did something good so you get snuggled by them". She smiles even wider watching butch grumble and complain.

Brick grimaces at the scene "hey, I just blew up a giant monster hole and he's amazing?"That complaint earned a laugh from boomer.

The townspeople watch the exchange confused, weren't they supposed to be enemies? The 3 men stopped what they were doing and looked at the townspeople who immediately backed up; for a while both sides stare at each other. The townspeople were waiting for the boys to start going nuts on them and destroy everything. The boys were waiting for the people to start coming after them with torches and pitch forks like they were monsters.

Suddenly the doorway of the church collapses on the minister who was standing there the entire time looking at them. He cries out in pain as he is pinned to the ground by the heavy metal frame, brick and the others snap out of it and butch and boomer rush to help out. Butch zooms over to the church and lifts the frame off of the minister; this triggers the entire structure to collapse. Boomer zooms over and gently helps the minister up, he then fly's the older man away from the building.

Blossom tries to get everyone away "it's going to collapse everyone back up move out of the way". They do as she says running a block away from the scene.

When they are all a safe distance from him, Butch lets go of the frame and fly's away allowing the building to collapse. He then flies over to buttercup and the crowd "everyone ok?"

"Depends on your definition of ok" buttercup looks over as boomer rests the minister on the ground, bundling up his jacket to put underneath his head.

Brick walks over to them and kneels down "how is he?"

The minister groans "my leg…I…I think it's broken".

Brick uses his x-ray vision on the offending leg "no the bone is out of place, I'm going to try to pop it back in".

The minister panics "no…no please….c…calls a doctor".

Brick smiles at him "It's ok, I am a doctor".

The minister looks at him confused "You?…A doctor? Am….I dead already?"

"Very funny sir" brick says grinning at him "now how about we take care of that leg". He places his hands on the leg and a warm sensation fills the area he touch's. Bricks hands glow red and he quickly pops the leg bone back in place.

The minister was about to cry out but he realizes he is not in any pain; he bends his leg and finds himself truly amazed "I don't feel a thing, you've cured me". He sits up and shakes bricks hand "thank you so much".

"It's ok" brick says standing up awkwardly on one leg "I'm a doctor, it's what I do". He helps the minster up and grins at him again "now, don't we have a wedding to finish?"

The crowd was all smiles as the minister happily nods "we sure do".

[30 minutes later]

"You may now kiss the bride" the minister gladly pronounced. The wedding continued right there in the streets of Townsville amongst the people the superheroes just saved. Everyone there clapped and congratulated the redheaded couple as they kissed each other. When they separate they floated through the crowd as dry rice was thrown at them. Then afterwards the wedding crowd all go over to the grand ballroom at Townsvilla hotel for the reception party. Bubbles stands in the hotel lobby with the baby, she had been trying to see if anyone knew who the infant belonged to but all this time no one has stepped forward.

Buttercup walks into the lobby with blossom "still haven't found the parents?"

Bubbles shakes her head "no, I'm not sure what to do really".

Blossom looks over at butch and boomer who walk into the room "someone has to look after her until we can locate her parents". She looks at butch, and then everyone else looks over at him too.

Butch looks back at them "are you people stupid or something?"

Boomer grins "well you did save her".

Butch looks at the infant in bubbles arms, the baby had woken up and her big brown eyes stare up at butch. They look at each other for a while, but the silent spell is broken when the baby smiles and reaches for butch. The mans green eyes widen in surprise as the child reaches for him. He sighs and takes the infant from bubbles "I have a room on the 10th floor, she can stay with me, but first thing tomorrow you chicks need to start looking for the parents". He looks down at the baby who smiles back up at him. He grins back "sorry babe, wish I could keep you but you deserve someone who is mentally stable enough to care for you". He tickles the infant gently causing her to giggle and cooed, butch grins a little "she looks like a Megan". He looks up at the girls and boomer "what do you guys think?" he then stops in his tracks. The powerpuff girls all had looks of pure love and admiration on their faces looking directly at him. Normally if 3 beautiful women fawned over him, he would have considered himself lucky, but these touchy feely witches gave him the creeps "I swear if you snuggle me again, I'm going to hurl chunks all over your dresses".

Blossom saunters over to him and whispers in his ear "you really are a sweetheart are you?"

Bubbles floats over to his other side "I think men who are good with kids are so sexy", she giggles along with blossom and without warning both girls plant a kiss on either side of his face.

Butch's whole face turns red and shrugs them off "OH COME ON". The 2 powerpuffs float away from him giggling and go back to the ballroom.

Boomer laughs and rests a hand on butch's shoulders "don't worry it's weird at first but you'll get use to it, trust me", he goes to use the man's room.

Buttercup looks over at butch and the 2 lock eyes with each other, buttercup grins at him "you know you're in trouble right?"

Butch looks at her confused "why?"

Buttercup walks up to him "you're one of the good guys now, so expect to be glopped on by those 2 from now on".

Butch grins but looks at her "and what about you? Will you do some glopping of your own?"

Buttercup smiles at him for a while, then without warning plants a soft kiss on his lips. When she separates from him, she looked down at the baby and smiled "typical guy, you take on a child and don't even think about food and diapers".

Butch blushes furiously and weakly retorts "it's one of those spur of the moment things".

Buttercup pokes his forehead "yeah well even spur of the moment things require some thought afterwards". She walks past him and towards the hotel entrance "take her upstairs, I'll be back in a minute". She exits leaving a very happy but stunned guy holding a baby girl in the lobby.

[Meanwhile]

Boomer gives brick a worried look, while staring at his leg "wow" that was all he could manage to say "you absorbed his pain into your own body and healed him?"

Brick leans against the sink and glares at his leg "this is the dumbest fucking power ever".

"Are you kidding?" boomer gaps at him "brick you have the power take on other peoples pain and heal them, that's amazing. Think of all the good you could do with that power".

"Please stop talking" brick says "you're giving me a migraine, this power fucking sucks. I may never use it again; I mean why did I waste it on that minister?"

Boomer grins at him "well since you are a doctor you've literally been schooled and trained to help people, so when the minister was in need you sprung into action". Brick watches as boomer washes his hands in the sink and contemplates something, boomer notices the look and stares back "penny for your thoughts?"

Brick speaks without even thinking "I think HIM was behind the cement monsters incident".

Boomer stops immediately and looks at him "you really think so? You think he's still watching us?"

Brick nods "maybe, think about it; this city has not had one monster attack in more then 10 years and now all of a sudden we show up and there are hundreds of them, this can't be a coincidence".

"You're right" boomer looks at himself in the mirror thinking "but what can we do? We can't go there and confront him; we don't know how to get to his world".

"All we can do is keep an eye out for him" brick says "if you see something strange or out of the ordinary, let me know. He can't physically hurt anyone but he can definitely mentally fuck you up, so be careful".

"You too" boomer says.

Brick pushes himself off the sink, the pain has settles a bit to a minor ache so he was able to walk without limping "thank god for floating aye boomer".

Boomer smiles at him "you know, we've had our differences in the past but lately, I don't know, you're kind of making me feel like I could look up to you".

"And so you should" brick says smiling back "look at me, I'm awesome".

Boomer chuckles "do me a favor brick, don't ever change, no matter how old you get".

Brick opens the door but stops giving him one last look "that's a promise", they hug for a moment, then they exit the bathroom. They go into the ballroom and immediately spot blossom and bubbles. Bubbles happily goes over to boomer and hugs him.

Brick walks over to blossom "miss me?"

Blossom smiles wrapping her arms around his neck "absolutely" they share a passionate kiss in front of everyone. The crowd gives the couple a standing ovation as the announcer introduces them.

[LADIES AND GENTLMEN, FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER I PRESENT TO YOU ALL, MR AND MRS BRICK AND BLOSSOM JOJO.]

Brick happily hugs her around the waist and picks her up off the floor; twirling them both around causing blossom to laugh and hold him tighter. The whole moment was spectacular; the rest of the night went smoothly as the couple enjoyed their time among family and friends.

[Meanwhile]

Butch lies on the bed with the baby he rescued earlier laying next to him. She slept so soundly he had to poke her a few times to make sure she was still alive. She was so tiny he didn't know what else to do with her but protect her. He then frowns a little "I'm definitely not dad material". He then hears a knocking on the door; he gets up leaving the baby on the bed. He reaches the door and opens it; his eyes suddenly widen "you actually came".

"Uh yeah" buttercup says holding a big paper bag in her arms "I got the stuff for the baby". She walks over to the dining table and starts taking out the stuff "ok I got a bottle, 2 cans of Enfamil and a pack of diapers". She turns to him smiling "so where's the baby?"

"She's sleeping in my room" butch says looking at what she brought.

Buttercup's eyes widen "you left her there alone?"

"Yeah why?" He analyzes the formula "how do you make this shit?" Buttercup doesn't even answer him; she zooms into his room and catches the baby before she rolls off the bed. Butch casually strolls into the room "seriously buttercup, how do I make this stuff". Suddenly a huge vase is thrown at his head but he ducks just in time for the vase to miss him and collide with the wall behind him. He rises up to look at buttercup confused "is something bothering you?"

"YOU STUPID FUCK" Buttercup yells at him.

Butch instantly gets mad and yells back "HEY DON'T FUCKING CURSE IN FRONT OF THE GODAMN BABY".

"YOU'RE ALSO NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE A BABY SLEEPING IN YOUR BED BY HERSELF" Buttercup retorts, the baby in her arms starts to whimper a little from the noise about to wake her up.

"What's the big fucking deal?" Butch frowns at her "I'm in the other room, it's not like she'll get kidnapped or something".

Their argument finally wakes the baby and both green eyed super powers quiet down quickly. Buttercup cradles the infant trying to hush her, she also calms down her temper enough to address butch "listen dimwit, before a child learns to walk or even crawl; they roll. Especially in their sleep, they have a tendency to roll off the bed when they are asleep. That's why you have to put pillows on either side of the bed so that they don't fall off".

Butch frowns "well shit, like I'm supposed to know that. You didn't have to bite my head off". He gets even more agitated seeing her struggle to calm the infant down "by the way, you're as motherly as a rock". He slams the Enfamil down on the table and goes over to her "give her to me".

"Oh like you can do any better" buttercup says giving him the baby. After a minute in his arms, the baby calms down. Butch holds her close over his heart, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Buttercup glares at the baby "little bastard".

Butch chuckles a little and looks up at her as she pouts defeated. After a little bit buttercup began to giggle also, the two share a laugh together. Afterwards butch looks at her thoughtfully for a moment "thanks for helping me out buttercup, I think I can take it from here. You could get back to the party downstairs". Butch goes to the bedroom, leaving buttercup alone in the dining room and lays the baby down gently on the bed. He lies next to her, he was expecting buttercup to just leave, then he would probably never see her again, but for some reason that didn't bother him. He closes his eyes with his arm around the baby, he didn't know what the kid saw in him but he wouldn't mind having her around for just a little while longer.

"You know" buttercup says entering the bedroom and looking at a now shocked butch "if you hold her too close to you, you might end up rolling on top of her" she then lays opposite butch and the baby and smiles at him. Butch looks over at her for a bit as she makes herself comfortable and plants a kiss on the baby's head. He smiles realizing that she was staying after all. The too gaze lovingly into each others eyes until they drifted asleep along with the baby.

The End

Or is it…?

[In a dimension outside the mortal realm]

Rachael sits on the couch in HIM's living room and is looking at the T.V in front of her. There's a dark and sinister presence sitting next to her smiling fiendishly. She on the other hand was not smiling as she watches brick and blossom slow dance on the hall room floor. She looks at the screen as if she wants to throw something at it, she wanted to lift it up and throw it across the room. She wants to kick the glass in and destroy it. But all she could do was sit there and watch.

HIM stares at her amused "you seem troubled".

Rachael's bottom lip quivers, she then covers her mouth with her hand trying not to cry "turn it off, NOW", her voice cracked as she talks.

HIM complies by turning the T.V off "awwwwww are you upset my dear?" When she doesn't answer, he grins and scoots closer to her "but I thought you didn't care about him".

"I DON'T" She yells out suddenly, her body starts shaking as she struggles to keep her sobs in "I don't care, I don't, HE WAS A WORTHLESS STREET RAT WHEN I FOUND HIM, HE WILL ALWAYS BE A WORTHLESS STREET RAT".

The grin on HIM'S face widens; this woman's fits of rage were very entertaining to him. She had such fire, passion and sheer hatred in her heart, it was like having his very own energy source sitting right next to him "and you would just looooooove to teach the little street rat a big lesson wouldn't you?"

Tears streamed down Rachael's face "I want him to suffer, I want every day of his life to be a complete nightmare. I want to punish him, his children, his grandchildren, all will suffer my wrath". After a moment of trying to compose herself the memory of what brick said to her was vivid in her mind and she breaks out in body wrenching sobs "I….I can't believe he said that to me, ME".

HIM eyes her closely "said what? Ooooh you mean this?" The T.V. turns on and on the screen brick is glaring down at her in pure hatred and shouting at her.

[FUCKING BITCH, I FUCKING BURIED YOU ONCE AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN]

Rachael looks at the screen with an endlessly depressed look on her face "why would you say that to me?"

[FUCKING BITCH, I FUCKING BURIED YOU ONCE AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN]

The scene plays over and over on the screen. Rachael holds her head and dips down "please don't say that. We were always mean and cold towards each other but I never meant it".

[FUCKING BITCH, I FUCKING BURIED YOU ONCE AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN]

"Would you really?" Rachael whispers to herself "have you replaced me with someone younger? You said you loved me, you said I was beautiful".

[FUCKING BITCH]

Rachael claws at her head and shakes it furiously "you're so cold to me, I want you to stop".

[I FUCKING BURIED YOU ONCE]

"Stop, stop it please" Rachael begged.

[AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN]

"STOP IT!" Rachael takes a nearby vase and throws it at the screen, shattering it. After a moment her head hangs there lifelessly. She talks softly and quietly like a ghost whispering a message "I love you, I denied it for so long, I mean you were only 16 but…but".

HIM chuckles "but you were so old".

"IWAS ONLY 27" She wraps her arms around herself in a hug "I was young and beautiful, Reginald was too obsessed with teenaged little girls that he wouldn't even touch me. Brick thought I was sexy and beautiful".

HIM smirked "yoooou need to feel wanted".

"Yes" Rachael says.

"Yooooou needed to feel desired" HIM says.

"Yes" Rachael says.

"Yooou needed someone to look at you and only you" HIM says.

"Please look at me" Rachael dips her head low "I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful".

"He won't look at you anymore" HIM says "he is with someone younger now. Who needs an old geezer like yoooooou?"

"SHUT UP" she gets up suddenly and kicks the T.V. over "it's her fault; she's taken him from me, that red headed bitch". She glares at HIM "KILL HER, GIVE ME MY JUSTIN BACK".

HIM; completely unfazed by his now broken T.V set, he looks at her impassively "now, now all good things take time, this is just the beginning" He laughs maniacally and his laughter echoes though the entire realm

To be continued…

Coming soon: 20 years in the making: Pregnancy Pains.

Authors note: I finally finished this part of the saga, but my concern is whether people will read my first one and be able to follow through. So I'll indicate the first two in my next segment of this saga, till next time.


End file.
